The Truth About Love
by MusicOfALostLife
Summary: Stiles thought everything would go back to normal after saving Jackson. Unfortunately, after his attempt to remove the wedge between his and Scott's friendship, Stiles inadvertently opens up a few possibilities. He could be gay, right?. (Not the best summary ever. STEREK. Don't like? Tough. Rated M for later. Inspired by P!nk's latest album.)
1. Are We All We Are

**Hey guys! So I haven't been on this website in about a year, so I thought I check it out again and I got inspired to actually write something! Most of the things I've written before was never published on this site or anywhere else because it was ALL crap. Anyways, this is my first official fanfiction! Woot! I'll try to update weekly or bi-monthly (I'm in college meaning I have other papers to write). I have great plans for the first several chapters, and we will see where it goes from here I guess. This is an experiment. If it's not up to par with your standards, it's fine. I know I'm not a great writer, but I'm going to hopefully improve little by little.**

**Inspired by P!nk's latest album The Truth About Love!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Are We All We Are**

Stiles slammed his head again the hardwood of his desk, the back-light of his computer screen illuminating his dark bedroom. He lifted himself up, ran his hands across his face and let out a sigh of exhaustion. After everything that has happened in the recent year, he still has trouble processing the facts of life. _His messed up life. _

Recently he has been having trouble with a _certain_ werewolf.

It started after the Kanima mishap with Jackson. People would think that after you defeat your enemy that life would go back to normal. Derek and his pack would go back to their hideout in an abandon warehouse or where ever they managed to take refuge, and Jackson and Lydia would live happily ever after. _'So much for my ten year plan...'_

Scott and Allison may have broke up, but maybe it was for the best. Everything was back to how it was before Scott received the bite, and before Stiles voluntarily got dragged through the chaos that came along with it. Hell, he could say that he had a blast going on that exciting and life-threatening, ride. He enjoyed _almost_ every part of it.

Back to whether things got normal again, well that can be up for debate. Stiles had his five minutes of fame when he won the big lacrosse game that night. The night everything finally came to an end. Unfortunately it was as short-lived as his time on the field. Stile was glad to have his moment, and that same week when he and Scott returned to the field to practice was a great restart.

* * *

_"Come on! I said 'No wolf powers!'" shouted Stiles._

_Scott gave him an exaggerated shrug with a grin on his face. He let out a small laugh before tossing Stiles back the ball, and took his place at the goalie net. He prepared himself for Stiles to launch the ball at him again, but before his friend had a chance, he straightened himself up again and waved. _

_Stiles gave him a confused look before turning around and coming face to face with Isaac, standing only about a foot away from Stiles with a smile on his face and his bright eyes peering at the boy. This made Stiles jump back in an instant, falling on his ass with a loud 'holy shit!' following it. Stiles would have said that Isaac looked like a serial killer with how creepy he was at times, but kept that side comment to himself. _

_Scott raced over to where the two others were, "You okay, Stiles?" He asked apologetically. Maybe he should have given his best friend some sort of heads up earlier. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine..." Stiles brushed his ass of the grass that clung to his back end. "What are you doing here? Also, hasn't anyone told you that it is rude to creep up on people? "_

_"No." Isaac spoke quickly before turning to Scott, "I need to talk to you for a moment." Scott furrowed his brows._

_"Uh. Sure..." he replied, waiting for Isaac to relay whatever he need to tell him. Isaac just shifted his glance towards Stiles, giving a signal that he wanted to speak alone. Scott gave a motion with his head for Stiles to go somewhere else._

_"Oh. I see, let's not include the sidekick." Stiles sauntered away toward the gates back towards the school. Peering over his shoulder, he saw what seemed like a relaxed conversation between the two werewolves, nothing out of the ordinary. Little did Stiles know that was going to be the first bump in this new road._

* * *

Stiles did not know what they spoke about when he left the two that day, but after the talk with Isaac, Isaac ended up spending quite a bit of time with Scott and him during the month. Isaac seemed to want to accompany them everywhere, like they were old chums having a good time, but Stiles always got the feeling that Isaac was trying to push him out of Scott's life or something along the lines, always hogging his best friend's attention. He wasn't particularly jealous...okay, he was very jealous that Scott hadn't really noticed what the other werewolf was doing.

Maybe there was this pseudo-pack mentality between Scott and Isaac that he couldn't understand or maybe it was because Allison broke up with Scott that he felt the need to fill the void with a new friend. About after a month of Isaac butting in, Stiles spent a very little time with Scott.

It was pathetic to an extent how he was so easily pushed out of way for a new wolf to get close to Scott.

So here Stiles was on his computer on a Saturday night during the summer, staring at his computer screen and potentially causing retinal damage in the process.

"This is bullshit..." Stiles grunted.

A couple minutes later, there was a tap on glass window, and Stiles turned around eagerly, hoping it was Scott to come rescue him from the hellhole of loneliness that he was currently feeling. To his dismay though, it was the cause of all his problem...Isaac. The teen was at the window sill, his bright blue eyes glowing in the darkness, and a grin on his face. He motions for Stiles to open the window, and Stiles obliged only curious to why he would even come to his house.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a guy stop buy his friend's house to chat?" Isaac seemed genuine, but Stiles still was on his toes about this guy, being Derek's second in command and even though Derek was considered trustworthy after his help with Jackson, you never really can tell.

"Are we even friends? You seem to like spending time with _my _best friend more than you care to spend time with me. Why is that?"

"Stiles," Isaac gently placed his hand on Stiles shoulder causing Stiles to give him a confused look. Isaac's smile flattened out and his facial expression became more serious, "My true intention was to make you jealous. You see, ever since that time I first laid eyes on you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I think..." There was a short pause when Isaac looked away, unsure to what he was leading to. Stiles felt rather uncomfortable at this moment while Isaac was taking his time to sputter out words, "I think I love you."

Stiles gasp, breaking away from the wolf, his mouth gaped and trying to respond,

"You...what? I...wait a second-" That's when Isaac began having a fit of giggles, slowly building up into full fledge laughter.

"Oh my god! Calm the fuck down...I was just messing with you." He smile was back again followed by some laughter. " I didn't think you would take me seriously."

Stiles glared at Isaac and punched him in his upper arm.

"You fucking jerk. Why the hell would you do that?"

"For shits and giggles."

"Fine. Now why are you really here?" Stiles folded his arms across his chest and gave a stern look to the other boy. He wasn't pleased with how things were going currently, and this man wasn't making any improvements of the night.

"Just came by to tell you that Scott and I have had a great time without you lately. I don't know why he didn't drop you like a fly earlier." The words were harsh, but Stiles let out an unsure laugh.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now really."

"That was what I came to tell you." Isaac didn't falter on his eye contact, his intention to deeply imbed this truth into Stiles conscience. "I'm not joking. I don't think Scott really needs a lowlife like you anymore. You aren't a werewolf, you're just a weak human that can be snapped in two in a matter of seconds." He leaned in towards Stiles and spoke in a low whisper, "I think you should actually keep more of a distance away from him."

Stiles gulped, taking a step back.

"I'll see you around Stiles." Isaac proceeded to exit through the window. In a matter of seconds Isaac was on the ground and walking away from Stiles house.

Stiles couldn't muster up any words to describe what happened.

He could only think _'Damn it'._

* * *

The following week was about the same. After Stiles's last encounter with Isaac, he didn't want to back down, he wasn't afraid of what Isaac had to say—maybe a little—but Scott was his best friend. The only option he could think of was just to tell Scott about it, and hope that he would believe him and put Isaac in his place.

It didn't go that way though. Scott actually thought Stiles was crazy for even suggesting such a thing. Despite bringing up the points that Isaac used to be their enemy and was physically and emotionally abused for a number of years and that could have triggered some form of psychopathy, but Scott was still skeptical to jump to conclusion. Stiles had only one other option.

_'I'm not letting Isaac get the best of me. It's time for drastic measures.'_

"Scott, Isaac is completely in love with you! I mean, he wants to get in your pants!" Stiles was stretching it a bit thin. First, he wasn't even sure if Isaac was gay, and even if he was Scott wasn't a homophobe, so it's not like he would hate Isaac even if it was true.

"What?" Scott looked dumbfounded for a moment. Stiles thought he should take advantage of the situation.

"Yeah, he told me himself..." Stiles trailed off for a second, trying to come up with a bullshit response, "He said he had a huge crush on you ever since you tried to help him out before he was recruited by Derek." Now that was a total lie.

"Shit...are you serious?" he ran his hands through his hair, "How could I not see it?"

_'Wow...Scott is really eating this up. Maybe this will actually work.' _Stiles thought to himself.

"Scott, just confront him about it. Just give it to him easy. You might start another werewolf murder spree, and we don't need another one of those otherwise." Scott just kept nodding.

"Yeah. I'll just talk to him about. I'm sure there is a clear explanation...I mean, have I been paying too much attention to him since I broke up with Allison? Maybe he just got the wrong idea. I mean...I'm not gay!"

"Dude, calm down!"

"But Stiles, I've been kind of misleading him. I'm like the king of douche bags. I have to go fix this, ask for some space or something." Scott picked up his backpack.

"You sound like you are going to break up with him."

"I think I am." Scott looked at Stiles awkwardly with puppy dog eyes.

_'Wow...'_

* * *

Stiles assumed everything went well between Scott and Isaac after the "truth" was revealed to him. Scott and him hung out a little more often for the rest of the week. Isaac showed his face only once, and it was with an extended invitation to join him and the rest of Derek's pack at a club for a night out. Scott kindly accepted and passed the message on to Stiles, and before they knew it, it was Friday night, and they were standing in a crowded line to get into The Town, one of the larger clubs in the next town over .

Isaac provided the fake IDs to get in since they weren't of age yet. They paid their entry fees, and proceed through the club. The bass thumped through the room as neon laser lights twirled through the air in synchronization to a remixed version of Rihanna's We Found Love. People danced to the beat, their bodies grinding together, sweat running down their bodies. The aroma of sex filled the room leaving Stiles felling uncomfortably lost in this highly sexualized, yet primal environment.

"When did dancing become so sexual?" Scott asked dumbly.

"It's the downfall of our generation. Hey look, I think those two just conceived!" Stiles pointed out a couple towards the center of the dance floor. Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed Stiles by the arm and dragged him across the room, trying to avoid getting sucked into the crowd of horny men and sexually charged females.

"Where did Isaac say to meet the other anyways?"

"He said they would be near the bar."

The two made it to the bar in one piece, and they could see Isaac waving them over to their private table to the left of it. The usual pack members were there. Erica was draped around Boyd, flirtatiously sitting in his lap and...Derek? Derek seemed like his brooding stone cold self. A scowl which seemed permanently glued on his face, obviously from being coerced into joining the other three on this excursion out. Maybe it was for pack morale?

"Hey man, glad you could make it." Isaac embraced Scott in a brotherly hug, which caused Stiles to raise a brow. Isaac gave a small greeting to Stiles as well before turning his attention back to Scott. "Let's go dance. There were a couple girls eyeing you when you were walking by, you should get out there."

Scott was on edge, he nodded, not entirely sure if that was what he wanted. He feelings for Allison were still the same, and Scott was sure that she still felt the same way. It was just the awkward way the events played out in the end that caused her to make the decision to break it off with him, and he understood. He still hoped there was a chance though.

"Scott, don't look so gloom and doom. That's Derek's job." Stiles commented, "Just go out there and have fun. Plus, dancing with a girl or two is not going to be a big deal. You and Allison are on a break." That's how Stiles liked to refer to it. Just a _break. _

"Yeah. Totally."

It took about an hour until Scott finally loosened up, warming up to the feeling of a girl grinding up to his body and swaying with the music. Stiles and Isaac both stuck close by, both managing to find a mildly attractive girl or two to dance with. The only one who wasn't having fun was Derek, still in a seemingly sour mood at their table. Isaac broke away from the brunette he was with to join his alpha.

"Derek, you should get out there. Go get laid or something." Isaac gave a cheeky grin, and Derek only countered with his usual glare.

"That's coming from the virgin." He spoke, his words venomous.

"How do you know that?"

"Erica...next time you try to sleep with a girl, you should make sure they won't go blabbing around about your limp dick."

Isaac's face went from shock, to immediate embarrassment before he sat down, covering his shamed face with his hands. After a moment he took a breath, trying to shove that moment of ridicule to the back of his mind, perked back up, and smirked slyly at the other wolf. Derek ignored the look and kept looking towards the direction of the dance floor, he vision fixated on an awkwardly dancing Stiles.

"Well that doesn't mean you can't get laid still. So how do you like them?" Derek rolled his eyes, choosing not to reply to his question. The younger teen turned his head to see what caught the attention of his alpha. When he managed to pinpoint the target, he could only say, "Oh..."

_'Fucking perfect..' _Isaac thought.

* * *

"You know, if you're interested in _him_, all you have to do is take control of the situation. He's _serviced_ Scott several times since his break up with Allison. He's not afraid to put that mouth to work." Isaac spoke nonchalantly, his words coming off as casual and honest. This information made Derek shift his gaze to Isaac, curious to know more.

"How do you know this?"

"Scott and I have had time to get close. A couple secrets said here and there, you would know what conversation could lead to if you engaged in it more often." Isaac pretended to pick at grime from beneath his nails, "So if you want him, just take him."

Derek stood and calmly walked out towards Stiles, grabbing him by his upper arm and dragging him away. He yelled in protest, and called out for help from Scott, but he was too preoccupied with someone else. Isaac burst into laughter at the whole scene as he watched Stiles get dragged away by his alpha.

_'That was too easy.'_

Stiles kept struggling under the Derek's grip as he was being pulled by the brute towards the bathroom. Derek tightened his hold on the younger man, his _frustration _getting the best of him. The older man swung open the bathroom door, startling several men that were tending to their business.

"Everyone out." He snarled, barring teeth and a scowl that could scare gods. "Now!"

Then men vacated the premise of the restroom, Stiles tried to take the chance to escape, but was pulled back in by his collar. Derek slammed the door shut behind the last man, and locked the door.

Stiles managed to free himself from Derek's grip again, and searched for another potential escape route, but there was nothing around but solid walls and a werewolf blocking the exit. He turned around, and saw the wolf approaching him, and his heart began pounding immediately.

"Uh...Derek. Hey. I promise man, I didn't crack any jokes about you recently...well not tonight. No hard feelings, right?" Derek pushed him against the wall, causing Stiles to raise his hands in surrender when the cold surface made contact to his body. "I swear...I mean...uh..."

Derek pressed his body against Stiles, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of the teen. He buried his nose in the boy's neck, traveling travelling north, his stubble scrapping roughly against Stiles's cheek, causing the boy to be frozen in confusion and fear.

"I love the sound of your heartbeat..." The words fell of Derek's tongue sensually.

"Uh...Derek, what are you..um doing?" Stiles managed to sputter out in a panic. He could feel Derek's breath on his neck. This lack of personal space only contributing to Stiles's panic, causing his heart to beat even faster. He tried to shove Derek off him, but he couldn't manage it. "Dere—"

"Shut up. I _need_ you." Derek whispered in his ear, before planting his lips firmly on Stiles.

Stiles's choked on a gasp behind his lips, clawing at the wall behind him, and almost fell to the ground from the loss of feeling in his legs before Derek wrapped his arms around his waist. Derek forced his tongue into Stiles's mouth, exploring the warm orifice, before Stiles got desperate.

Stiles bit down on the alpha's tongue. Hard. Derek pulled away from the pain instantly, and cursed loudly.

"Damn it! What was that for?" Derek pressed his palm to his mouth, checking to see if blood was drawn.

"I should be asking you that question! You are the one who is sexually assaulting me!"

"You fucking bit me!" He yelled.

"You were raping me!" Stiles countered, "And for God's sake, you're a werewolf. You heal in two seconds!" Stiles tried to straighten up his clothing.

"I thought you liked this sort of thing."

"What the fuck would give you that idea? I love being raped by men? Dude, I'm not even gay!"

"What? But Isaac said—"

"Woah! Wait. Where the hell does Isaac come into this?"

"Don't interrupt me." Derek snarled, leaning towards Stiles's threateningly. "He told me you would _service_ Scott..." Stiles opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again. He pointed at the man,

"You believed that I would perform sexual favors for my _best_ friend?" He approached the question cautiously, still in disbelief. Derek glared at Stiles, before turning his gaze to the floor, deciding not to answer. Stile's couldn't believe it. Isaac almost got him _raped_.

"Are you fucking serious? Aren't you the alpha? How the hell does a beta like Isaac manage to convince you that I'm gay and open for some brutal foreplay!?"

"Trust me, it didn't take much." Stiles's mouth dropped open.

"Not only that, you're also gay! Which explains...only this situation, but still! I mean—wait, does that mean all those times like how I kept you afloat in the school pool while being attack by the Kanima/Jackson, and how I fell on top of you after being paralyzed! Was that all some big turn on for you?"

Derek was about to open his mouth before Stiles shut him down.

"No! Don't answer that!" Derek look beyond irritated. "I can't let Isaac get the best of me. Shit! I should of expected something like this from him."

"He humiliated me."

"And me!" Stiles interjected.

Derek didn't get a foot from his position before Stiles was between the exit and him.

"Wait. What are you planning to do to him?"

"I'm going to beat his ass in front of everyone."

"That's it?" was expecting something more than a beating coming Isaac's way from the alpha. "I have something more creative. We have to just beat him at his own game. Give him something he's not expecting."

* * *

Isaac was casually sitting at the table, staring at Scott on the dance floor, a hint of jealousy in his eyes as he watched a trashy blonde rub up against his _friend_. He rolled his eyes, and turned to see Derek and Stiles approaching him. Something was off though. Isaac quirked a brow before realizing what he was witnessing. The two men were holding hands, fingers gently laced together. A satisfied smirk on Derek's face made Isaac uneasy.

"Hey guys...uh..." Isaac was having trouble processing what he was watching.

"I should really thank you, Isaac. " Stiles was the first to carry the conversation. "I mean, if you didn't send Derek off to almost _rape_ me, I would have never had the courage to confess to him." Isaac was at a loss of words, trying to come up with a justifiable excuse.

"Thank you, Isaac." Derek glared at his beta, obviously displeased. Stiles fetched his keys from his pocket, and removed his house key from it before tossing them on the table.

"Here, I'm riding home with Derek to have some _real_ fun. Have Scott drive you and the others home."

"Uh...okay..." Isaac took them reluctantly, still shamed into submission. Stiles laced his hand with Derek's again, and began leading him to the exit of the club, but Derek let go for a moment and turned back to Isaac.

"By the way," Derek swung a fist at Isaac's face, making contact that caused Isaac to be thrown to the ground by the force. "I'm sure you can guess what that is for." Isaac stared at the ground dejectedly, spitting out blood that was rapidly pooling in his mouth.

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles's shoulders, and they walked out of the club, a smile stretched across Stiles's face.

_'Oh the sweet taste of victory.'_

* * *

Once the two were a couple blocks from the club, Derek pulled his hand away from Stiles's and shoved them in his pockets. Stiles's looked at Derek,

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No." There it was.

"Great, monosyllable answers from the werewolf." Stiles detested Derek when he got like this. The whole rough and tough exterior that Derek plays could really get on someone's nerves.

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations? You won some sort of battle between you and Isaac that I'm unaware of, but it made him angry enough that he told me you were gay." Derek was obviously pissed off, but it wasn't entirely his fault. Isaac was the one that was stealing his best friend away from him.

"Probably because I lied to Scott by saying he was gay for him."

"What? Why the hell would you do that!?" Derek yelled at that boy.

"Well he was pushing me away from Sco—"

"This happened because McCall wasn't spending enough time with you! Are you fucking serious?"

Stiles was startled by his rage.

"Stiles, I don't think you fully understand what the hell happened tonight!"

"Calm down. Sheesh..." Derek grabbed Stiles, and slammed him against a nearby car that was parked by the street curb. Stiles cringed at the pain. Derek snarled, his eyes turning red. A shiver ran through Stiles's body, and his heart rate began spiking again as the older man dominated him.

"I will not calm down." He said, grinding his teeth in frustration. "I fucking jump you for sexual favors and you just shrug it off now. Aren't you wondering how I feel about all this?"

"You're angry. Hostile. Uh...ready to rip out my throat?" Derek released his hold him, giving up conversation with him. "Is that it?" Stiles asked.

"Yes."

"Great, back to the monosyllable answers. Alright. Just take me home."

When they reached Derek's Camaro, the two got into the car and had a silent trip back to Beacon Hills. Stiles was surprised on how the events played out that evening, and he knew Derek was bothered by the fact that he didn't want to go _there_ and talk about the restroom incident. It was better, less trouble on his part...or he hoped. Stiles was afraid to even think about what happened and what would happen. Now only if his heart would stop beating so loudly.

_'When did everything become such a hell of a mess?'_

* * *

_******To be continued.**_

**There it was! I know, not super great, but hey, it's a start.**

** I want all forms of criticism! Personally I love when I get heat for my crappy writing, that was my whole college English class for two semesters.**

**If you actually liked where it might be going, by all means, I love praise too. A couple favorites/follows would do wonders to my ego as well. Just thought I let you know! ;P I have about 2,000 words typed for the next chapter, I think I can get about another thousand or two to fit everything I want without it being a cluster-fuck of crap and have a decent pace.**

**So until next time!**


	2. Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Sorry for the slight delay. Having some issues fixing the flow of the chapter, but that might be because sometimes I decide draft some chapters through dialogue first rather than a description that will flow into the next event. It happens. Sorry once again. This chapter was just edited again tonight, and it's like 12:30am here, so I'm not full awake and there might be mistakes...or DEFINITELY will have mistakes. I don't have a beta to do the work for me. This chapter is more dialogue heavy in my opinion, and lacking in description, but that happens from time to time I noticed when reading other fanfiction.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Although short, they were much appreciated. Also happy to get so many follows and favorites! I want to see five reviews for this next chapter, or the first chapter before I put up Chapter Three which is written out, just need to type and edit.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own teen wolf...but I totally wish I did. **

**So here it is, inspired by Blow Me(One Last Kiss), CHAPTER TWO! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Blow Me(One Last Kiss)**

That following Monday afternoon, Stiles needed air. Fresh air to calm some of the raging thoughts that were storming since Saturday night. Contemplating the events of that night over and over, in the sequence that they happened, and how he played dumb when Derek confronted him on the big rainbow colored elephant in the room, Stiles may have unintentionally damaged Derek's ego, which in some cases wouldn't be so bad. Unfortunately, Stiles honestly felt guilty for how he blew him off that way.

Stiles began picking up running after Scott stopped hanging with him, he thought that he should at least take time to keep himself occupied with another activity, and jogging through the woods was not only a good time killer, it was also great practice for anything that might arise in the future, like werewolf attacks or whatever other shape shifting beast would creep into Beacon Hills next.

_'Maybe I should talk to Derek...' _Stiles thought to himself while jumping over some small tree trunks that have been knocked down by one reason or another.

He kept his pace, trudging through the forest until he came across the paved bike trail that lead into the local park. He gazed towards the sky, taking in the light that was breaking through the crossed limbs of leaf-covered branches. He closed his eyes momentarily, and took a deep breath. It was a perfect summer day, not too hot, and with a small breeze rolling through the area.

This solitude was good for him. Although on any normal day, he would have killed for some company, this was definitely not one of them. He needed to get some conscious thoughts rolling through his brain rather than the haze of confusion. He needed to reflect mentally on everything.

Stiles continued to jog down the path into the main park area, perching himself on a grassy hill and laying down on his back to stare at the passing clouds.

_'So Derek is gay...'_

That realization itself was hard to process. He doesn't seem like it in the least, but somehow it is a reality. Stiles continued thinking of all the moments that the two ended up in awkward positions, making him want to slam his head against a brick wall several hundred times.

_'He seemed like he sincerely wanted to talk about what happened...maybe I should have just talked to him. I mean, it couldn't be that bad?' _

Stiles sighed, although he thinks heavily on the idea of just talking things out with the alpha, another side of himself is hesitant on the matter. This mental reflection was getting him nowhere. _What was the point of this again?_ It's confusing. He only knew one gay guy, and that was Danny. They weren't the best of friends, but maybe they could strike up some sort of conversation. He'd have more insight about this thing than Scott.

_'Why do these things happen to me!?'_

"Blow me!" He shouted in frustration, throw his fists in the air before letting them drop dead to the ground.

"Excuse me?" A confused voice answered back. Stiles lifted himself instantly, recognizing her voice which was like music to his ears. Although a clichéd metaphor, Stiles considered it completely true. He was face to face with the red-headed beauty of his affection.

"Oh...hey Lydia. I didn't—I meant...it was more of a general statement to my life." Stiles still had obvious feelings for her, despite her werewolf boyfriend. Like Scott, he did not see her very often, and when she did, she was with Jackson. It was relief for him to see her though after all the stressful thoughts that have been his mind. Stiles wish he could consider it a sign to convince him to forget the Derek situation, but he realized that luck was never on his side.

"Sure, Stiles." She gave an apprehensive look. "Is everything alright? You have this look on your face, practically a scowl, almost identical to Derek's usual look."

There was that name again. _Derek_. How was Stiles suppose to disperse the thoughts of that wolf from his mind when it comes right back after a few moments? A normal guy like him needs to think about girls, like Lydia, and dating, and having a high school social life rather than hunting down carnivorous shape shifters and destroying himself over some guy's homoerotic feelings for him.

"Yeah. Life just sucks." Stiles laid himself back down in the grass.

"Want to talk about it?" She plopped her white tracksuit wearing form next to him, her face expressing a tinge of concern, but mostly a general interest in her friend's dilemma.

"It's a pretty long list of crap..."

"Simplify it for me."

"To start, the girl I've been pining for has rekindled her seemingly broken relationship with her boyfriend..." That comment made Lydia mouth a simple 'Oh' before Stiles continued his miniscule rant. "My best friend is being stolen from me by Isaac, and I was almost raped because I told Scott that Isaac was in love with him in attempt to ruin their friendship and get him out of the picture." He let out a defeated laugh, "Let me tell you, Isaac does not give up easily."

"Wait, you were almost ra—"

"I rather not talk about it!"

"Well do you know who it was that attacked you?" That was the part he was hoping she wouldn't inquire about. Stiles actually knew Derek _all too well_ , better than most could probably say, and that was the problem and made him uncomfortable knowing that one complex fact about Hale.

"Who was it!?" Lydia demanded the answer.

"I said I rather _not_ talk about it. How's Jackson?" Stiles eagerly jumped at a subject change.

Lydia gave him a knowing look at what Stiles was trying to do with the topic change, and went along with it to please him. "Better. Dealing with the whole werewolf thing. Derek has been trying to show him the ropes, schedule a few training sessions to gain some restraint."

"Great. Sounds good." The two sat there in silence for a moment, staring at the blades of grass, unsure where the carry the conversation to at that point.

"And Allison?"

"Her usual self...or her usual self before she became a kick-ass werewolf hunter. Don't you talk to her? I thought you two were getting a bit closer." Stiles shrugged at her question, unsure for himself.

"That was before her grandfather kicked the crap out of me, but I was only really the middleman between Scott and her when her crazy mother was running around the school."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Jackson is moving." That statement caught Stiles attention.

"What?"

"To New York. Soon. Like in a month and half. His dad received a job offer, and since he's going, Jackson wants to take the opportunity and go somewhere new. Especially with all the bad memories that are here." Lydia was spewing the information out faster than Stiles could initially register it.

"So, are you breaking up?" Stiles may have sounded a little too eager for an answer, and was waiting for a glare from her for even suggesting a thing, but nothing. She just took a breath, happier to get the news off her chest, and shook her head.

"No. We are going to try the long distance relationship thing. I will fly out there every once in awhile, or he'll come home. We will figure out the details when the time comes." Stiles forgot momentarily that the two of them were loaded, so it wouldn't be too much of a problem to travel.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Stiles, I don't think any girl would be okay with it. As you said. Life sucks."

"Truer words have never been spoken..." Stiles spoke softly, "I'm assuming you told Allison already."

"Of course. She was the first person I told. We talked for a little bit, but I didn't want to push my boyfriend problems into a conversation when she has had her fair share of issues."

"Who else knows?"

"Danny. I think Jackson might have told him before telling me." Lydia said disappointingly, although they have been dating for awhile and had a close relationship, Danny was Jackson's best friend, and although oblivious to the werewolf situation, their friendship never faltered.

"Wow, that was a douche move."

"I don't blame him. They have been friend for years, before I came into the picture. Danny is the only one who puts up his shit anyways. I'm not going to get jealous over someone who has dealt with Jackson for that long." She played with the hem of her jacket while looking up to the sky, staring at nothing in particular.

"I always thought those two would have made a lovely couple." Both of them let out a small laugh.

"Well now that I've gotten that off my chest, can we talk about Allison again? Well Allison and Scott..." Lydia asked politely, which made Stiles's just want to roll over and groan. Stile's has been ignoring Scott for the last day and a half, preferring to let Scott have bromantic moments with Isaac. "You know she's taking the break up with Scott incredibly hard. She's obviously still in love with him."

"She will have to go through Isaac first."

"I'm being serious, Stiles! She really blames herself for everything that happened."

"She is the one to decide to take up the family side business at a rather inconvenient time."

"That's harsh, Stiles."

"I'm just stating the facts."

Lydia's phone vibrates in her pocket, alerting her of an incoming text message. She pulled it out, stating it was Jackson with a small smile. She glance over the message tentatively, her smile falling flat, giving a small nod, and raising a brow at Stiles.

"Stiles, you're gay?" She asked calmly.

"Wai—what?" For one thing, it was out of the blue with how she even asked about it. Stiles grabbed her phone and read the text carefully out loud. "You will never guess who came out of the closet. Stiles. Something we down at the club with Derek." Stiles swallowed the bile that was forming in the back of his throat while he was reading every word. He handed the phone back to Lydia. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"So it's true?"

"No! It's not true! Shit!" Stiles retrieved his phone to see if he received a similar message from anyone, just a few voicemails that were sitting in his mailbox from Scott, and a few texts saying they needed to talk, but not specific on the details. "How quickly do you think that message will get spread around?"

"Jackson only sent it to me and Danny."

"And?"

"That's it. Stop worrying. You still haven't answered whether it was true or not."

"It's not! I'm still totally in love with you for God's sake!"

"Bisexual then?" Stiles's mouth dropped, and gasping like a fish out of water, he was trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"I don't find men the least bit attractive."

"Not even Derek?" She raised a brow with a suggestive smirk.

"Especially not him!"

"You're overreacting a lot, Stiles. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What happened at the club then? I need all the juicy details that have suggested otherwise."

"The details are nowhere near 'juicy' as you would like to think. I should have realized that this was going to come back and bite me in the ass."

"Just tell me what happened!"

Stiles started from the beginning with Isaac and Scott, explaining the situation on how he tried to break their relationship, and how it worked for a brief time. Moving on to the club, he told Lydia the events that unfolded, starting with the dancing, and then being dragged away by Derek into the restroom only to get sexually assaulted, and he ended with how the two walked out of the club hand in hand in an attempt to one up Isaac.

"Obviously trying to beat Isaac hasn't worked out in my fav—"

"How was the kiss?" Lydia stepped over Stiles's last sentence, her smile suggesting that she was more interested in a potential gay romance rather than the feelings of embarrassment that he was feeling.

"That's not important."

"Okay...Derek is gay?"

"I don't know, Lydia. After the leaving the club, I avoided any confrontation of the subject completely. He could be gay, and that's great for him that he's comfortable enough to just randomly try to make out with people, but I rather him do that with _other_ people."

"So, is he love with you?"

"How the hell would I know? He's probably got tired of Erica and is moving onto the next hole to pound into." Realizing what he just said, a light blush dusted his face, and his covered his face with shame. "I can't believe I just said that." Lydia smile grew wider.

"Erica and him were a thing?"

"It's just an assumption!'

"Why can't you just take the ego boost and accept that a chiseled, rugged and sexy werewolf is attracted to you?" Stiles groaned at the thought that Lydia keeps bringing up. "Come on, Stiles. Why not?"

"I'm not gay."

"I'm not saying you are gay. I'm saying that if you were attracted to men, you should be completely comfortable with it."

"I'm not attracted to men."

"Are you sure? Google any gay porn recently? Watch Brokeback Mountain? Might make you rethink things." She gave a suggestive smirk.

"Really Lydia?"

"I'm being totally serious." Lydia smiled, "Don't be shy, just think of it as sedating your curiosity."

"You mean your curiosity?" Lydia shrugged, following with a nod.

"Why is my life like some twisted teenager's fan fiction? I mean, really? This should not happen in real life. This is crap that only should happen in TV shows like Degrassi and crappy romance novels."

Lydia glared at Stiles's, "You know what? We can't have another angsty teenage sob story in our town. Between Jackson and I, and Allison and Scott, we do not need any more of this shit. Stiles, I'm going to ask you to do something. I want you to promise me that you will do it."

"Yeah, anything."

" I want you to open up and have a chance to find a nice girl or guy. Even if you have to google some gay porn to figure it out."

"What are you saying?" Stiles not entirely sure where she was going with her opener.

"I just want you to be happy. You _need _to be happy. I think that you've held onto this idea of you and me for so long, you were a great friend during the Jackson drama, and I'm sorry to have taken advantage of that, but I think it's time to grow up and let go of it. You need to let go of this idea of having a relationship with me."

"That's funny. This kind of sounds like a breakup." Stiles's let out an uneasy laugh, his body language shifting from his comfortable demeanor to extremely tense.

"There you go again Stiles. It's not a breakup. It's a boundary, a line you can't cross with me and I need to you to understand that and get out there a look for something new. Hell, it might be Derek."

"I don't want a relationship with a guy!"

"Fine. You aren't having that kind of relationship with me either." She got up and brushed off her tracksuit.

"Wait, can I have at least a goodbye kiss? On the cheek?"

Lydia leaned down, and gave him an annoyed look before giving him a light peck on his cheekbone. She knew that gave her a certain degree of being an enabler, but it was a last request for her friend despite everything she said previously. This was a new start for both of them. She dashed off down the trail through the woods, until she was out of Stiles's line of sight.

Stiles was still comprehending what she said by the time she left. He didn't want to let go. He's held on too tight to just let it all go to waste. A heavy pressure rested against his chest, his breathing becoming erratic as his eyes began to well up. The idea of letting go was crushing him.

_'This has been a shit day.'_

He rolled over on his side, hugging himself, trying to regain control of his emotions. Grabbing a handful of grass, he tore it up from its roots. He picked himself up and ran back through the woods. The air felt like acid burning in his lungs with every breath. He fought back every sob that was forming in the back of his throat, every burning tear that was attempting to break free. He had to show no weakness. He had to do what Lydia requested of him. He _had _to let go.

* * *

When Stiles returned to his house, he checked his phone once again, a few text messages from Scott came in during the run back home, Stile's only ignored them again, and tossed his phone on his bed, feeling that Scott only is paying more attention to him now that he "came out", rather than when he was still considered straight. He had Isaac, his potentially gay werewolf now. Although Stiles is acting like a jealous boyfriend more than a best friend, he still considered it true.

Stiles took a quick shower to rinse the sweat from his body, the feeling of the steam in the air and the hot water on his body soothed him, and when he felt like he calmed down from his emotional high, he turned off the water, and got out, retrieving a towel off the rack, and drying himself thoroughly before throwing on clean clothes.

Images began circulating in his mind. With everything that Lydia said to him, Stiles thought he should be happy, and look for a nice girl or _guy_ which, Stiles would mentally bitch slap himself every time he even envisioned that thought.

_'I need to stop over thinking this...'_

He sat down on his bed, looking around his room, something to entertain him, occupy his mental processes for a quick getaway. He only saw his computer, and with that in mind, he thought again about Lydia.

_'She said to check out porn...'_

He approached his computer in his room, sitting down in the seat at the desk and starting it up. Opening up a web browser, he typed in the search engine "gay porn". He stared at the list of results cautiously, reading them in his mind, and mental images he rather not think about forming in his head. Lydia might have been right, although he wished he didn't think that. He wanted to test the theory.

He clicked a random non-threatening option, something that read "soft core". He stared partially mesmerized by the attractively toned men that were making out with each other on the screen. Not at the fact that it was two men, but just the dynamics between the two. Stiles hasn't had much experience in the physical contact side of relationships, so this was all substance of importance. It was when the two porn stars began tearing each other's clothing off that Stiles closed the window, preferring not to continue his research.

To no point was he turned on by it and his heart wasn't racing abnormally. It did absolutely nothing for him. End of story.

_'I guess I'm not bisexual.'_

There was a knock on his window, and when Stiles turned around to look who it was, he saw Scott looking back with an ounce of urgency in his eyes.

_'Shit! Did he see me looking at—no. Probably not. Just breath Stiles, and don't act crazy.'_

Stiles sauntered toward the window, and unlocked it to let Scott in. Of course Scott gave an annoyed look that Stiles understood from the lack of acknowledgement and responses to his numerous text messages and phone calls. He didn't even take the time to listen to the voicemails.

"Stiles! You came out of the closet!?" Scott made a sudden outburst after the moment of silently exchanged looks. Stiles rolled his eyes, and went back to his seat at his computer. "When were you planning to tell me?"

"I wasn't because I'm not gay!" Stiles hissed back.

"What? But Isaac said that you and Derek—"

"And there it is!" Stiles interrupted. " I should of thought through my plan before doing anything!"

"What plan are you talking about?"

"God, how many times do I have to explain it today? After Isaac almost got me raped by Derek—wait a fucking minute! Why isn't anyone reaming Derek!? He's the one that actually came out and almost raped me all at the same time! Or what about Isaac for causing this whole mess?"

"Isaac almost go you raped?"

"Yes! What, you're new best friend left that little piece of information out?" Stiles was furious with Scott, but at the same time aggravated with himself for even getting himself into this situation. He should have just given up on trying to take down Isaac. "He told Derek some bullshit that I like kinky bathroom sex or some shit and to one up Isaac I gave him something he wasn't expecting!"

"You pretended to come out of the closet to 'one up' Isaac?"

"Yes! Finally someone gets it!" Although Scott made the action seem nonsensical, Stiles was happy that someone was actually paying attention to what he was saying instead of focusing on Derek.

"So you aren't gay?"

"Positive."

"Because I saw you looking at—"

"Stop right there! That was only to make sure!" That affirmed Stiles initial thoughts of whether Scott bared witness to his "research".

"Right...and?"

"Nothing! Felt nothing! I'm not hot and bothered by it or anything!"

"Well maybe you won't know until—you know—do something with a guy?" That comment made Stiles laugh internally, considering all the _experience_ he has had with Derek in a matter of five minutes.

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" Stiles responded sarcastically.

"No." Scott hastily replied. Stiles gave Scott a confused glance, the response suspiciously quick for Scott to say. He pointed at his friend accusingly.

"Are you not telling me something?"

"No! Just whatever Stiles. You aren't gay, but you would still be my best friend even if you were." Scott headed for the window. "By the way, next time you decide to do a fake gay thing, how about you answer your damn phone to clean up the mess before it gets spread around?"

"Great advice. I'll be sure to follow it if I'm ever stupid enough..."

Scott left, and Stiles was debating whether he had any premise to his comment about engaging in the act of male on male fornication to evaluate whether he was gay.

_'No! What am I thinking? I can't do that again. If someone likes men, shouldn't they just know?' _

Stiles had one intimate moment with Derek, and being forceful and lacking in the romantic department, the only real thing that has happened since then was Stiles constantly questioning whether he had an attraction to men.

Stiles was thinking way to into this subject once again. Over thinking will be his downfall in society one day. He paced back and forth through his room, calculating what his next method in trying to sort this out would be. He knows he is not bisexual...or at least he is pretty sure he isn't. There was only so much that one teenage boy can handle, and between werewolves and school he has enough on his plate.

_'How do I get this gay thing cleared up? Call Derek?' _Stiles wanted to slap himself again for jumping to that option initially. Like things weren't already awkward enough, he used him to get back at Isaac, and now he wants to use him again to clean up the mess he made. _'He was directly involved though...and we do need to sort things out between us. Make things less awkward. Yeah, that's how I will justify this.' _

Stiles hesitantly picked up his cell phone, selected Derek's number and began typing in a text message that read "We need to talk." Considering it vague enough to spark interest, yet hopefully enough potential subtext behind it to get Derek to actually to come to his house and talk.

_'Time to stop being ignorant...couldn't avoid this forever.' _

What Stiles was having a hard time maintaining was sticking to this plan of a get together as a way to clear the air between the two. Nothing to imply beyond the two just talking, which should have nothing for him to over think. Everything Stiles has worried about can be dealt with Derek. It needed to be dealt with. It was the best for both of them, and they came move on to have a relationship which is strictly...whatever the hell it was.

_'God my heading is spinning. I just need to calm the fuck down.'_

Stiles jumped when the doorbell chimed through the house. He took a breath to calm his nerves, and ran downstairs to the door. When he swung it open, Derek was standing there, his body language letting off his usual serious demeanor. He stood there patiently with his hands in his jean pockets.

Derek was the first to speak,

"Hey..."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Yes a slight cliffhanger. Feel free to make assumptions of what might happen next! Did you like it? Hate it? **

** Write me some great reviews! I would love to get a bad review or two if you want to take the time! I love when people trash my writing...I think it's an inferiority complex or something...if that makes sense. If you prefer to write me a private message about the story, please do!**

** I'll try to get the next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday next week. I have two papers to write for a class and a midterm to study for for another, so I must focus my energy into that for a bit, but I hope to not keep you waiting for too long.**

**Happy Halloween!**


	3. Try

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys/girls/unidentified. I know this is extremely late. I wanted it it to be decent, and with my busy schedule, I've been having trouble keeping up with the writing. It's here though. Bitch at me through the comments or private messages if you want. May be it will encourage me to type/edit quicker. You might understand how hard it can be to juggle 16 credit hours, along with homework/projects, and a 20-30 hour work week. It gets hectic. Once again, I apologize for being late.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews/follows/favorites. Love it, and it makes me want to put chapters out faster. (Now only if I could find the time.) I would love to have a total of 15 reviews for this whole story before I post chapter four! That's only like 6 reviews needed for this chapter!**

**On to my next piece of news (and I wonder if people actually read author's notes, but here it goes! So if people are familiar with the P!nk album The Truth About Love, then you know that the standard edition is only 13 songs long. I originally planned on making this story according to the standard edition, focusing on the STEREK relationship, but I have an idea. What would you guys think about a "deluxe edition" or "b-sides" chapters dealing with the other characters during this story. I wouldn't post them until I'm done with the STEREK storyline, ending with Chapter Thirteen: The Great Escape. Just throwing it out there. I could always continue the STEREK story through those extra chapters as well. Feel free to comment in the reviews or send me a private message, etc.! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own deliciously sub-texted series Teen Wolf.**

**Here it is! Chapter Three: Try! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Try**

Derek was the first to speak,

"Hey..."

Stiles stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face, leaning against the door frame, Derek giving him a questionable stare as the younger boy was silently stand there.

"You said you wanted to talk..." Derek stated seriously.

"You use the door now?" Stiles responded. His mind was blown at that astounding moment itself. Absolutely no one he hangs out with uses the door anymore, it was almost like a breath of fresh air to him. He picked himself up, realizing how ridiculous he probably looked gazing at Derek.

"Yeah. With what happened, I thought it would be polite." His voice was sincere, surprisingly sincere, which Stiles registered fully. Stiles gave a small smile, and moved out of the door way to allow the werewolf to enter the house. Derek was wearing his usual leather jacket with a fitted t-shirt that stretched perfectly over his torso.

Stiles instinctively began heading upstairs to his bedroom, but Derek remained at the base of the stairwell, and when Stiles turned around to check if the other was following him, he sighed when he noticed Derek hasn't moved.

"Are you coming? It's not like anything has changed since the last time you were up there." Derek glared, Stiles realized after he said that it sounded ignorant of him, but Derek proceeded up the stairs.

Within the minute, the two were in Stiles' bedroom, Derek sitting on the edge of Stiles' bed while Stiles sat awkwardly at his computer desk. There was a tension in the air, not sexual, but awkward, something that made Stiles' have second thoughts inviting Derek into his bedroom. As his mind began going to places, his heartbeat began picking up speed when his worrisome thoughts continued to circulate.

"Stiles, calm down..." Derek remained calmly position, waiting patiently for Stiles to say something,

"I'm calm...there isn't anything for me not to be calm, I mean, you're only a werewolf and all."

"That's different from every other werewolf that has been in your room?" Derek looked annoyed.

"Good point." Stiles sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just panicking a little." The two haven't even delved into the real conversation that Stiles was hoping to have before the night ends.

"You are the one who told me you wanted to talk."

"Yeah."

_'And now I'm regretting it...' _Stiles thought to himself. He had a disdain outlook on how this evening could proceed. It could end with a rather pissed off werewolf that could make his life a living hell, or it could be something more civil. _'I need to know. No, I need to breeze over the Derek thing and fix my other issue.'_

"So let's talk." Derek chimed in, breaking Stiles' internal rant.

"I'd like to start by saying that I'm sorry..." Stiles breathed heavily, he did not want to start by coming off as insincere, he wasn't. He's just searching for answers, and lifting some of the guilty thoughts off his shoulders. He trailed back into his apology, "...for being such a douche bag with the way I blew you off and completely avoided your question." There was an immeasurable amount of things that he could say to Derek, but they would all be excuses to his behavior.

"Why?" Such a simple one word question, yet so many implications can be caused by asking.

"Why what?"

"Why did you ignore my question?" He glared at Stiles', pissed that he tried to play dumb with him again. Stiles obviously _knew_ what he meant with the question.

"Oh come on? Why did you go a long with it if you would get your feelings hurt?" It was legitimate question.

"You did not hurt my feelings."

"Then why the hell did you freak out that night!?"

"I just did, alright?" The stubborn werewolf shifted slightly on Stiles' bed. Almost like a emotional retreat from the questions that Stiles was feeding him, but his stare refused to falter. Stiles sighed, realizing that his first series of questions has left him high and dry.

"Fine. What happened in the restroom—can we just talk about what that was?"

"It was a mistake, and now Isaac is spreading rumors that you are gay."

"Yeah...why hell aren't people grilling you for being gay?" Stiles could just accept his friends concern with his personal life, but it was Derek who might have been getting a sexual thrill from a shirtless training sessions with the other guys.

"I don't know. They aren't concerned with my affairs?" Stiles' mouth dropped open before yelling at Derek.

"See! That right there is not fair!"

"Well what are you going to do about the rumors?" Derek asked.

"Stop right there!" Stiles was getting sidetracked from the real issue. "I'm trying to figure out the first situation—our situation."

"There is nothing to figure out." He remained collected, his gaze never straying from Stiles', as if he was a snake sizing him up for his next meal.

"You tried to make out with me! I think there are plenty of things to figure out!" Stiles lifted himself out of his seat for dramatic effect, standing in front Derek. The alpha mimicked the boy in a subtle way, a glare planted firmly on his face, and with a stern voice he spoke,

"No. There isn't." Stiles was naturally intimidated by the look of hatred. He made a cowardly retreat back into his seat, and huffed before Derek did the same. He peered at Derek curiously.

"Are you ashamed of being—you know—gay?" He asked in a soft voice, only trying to reach an understanding on Derek's perspective of the situation.

"No."

"Well you are acting extremely guarded right now."

"As opposed to how I usual am?"

_'True.' _Every encounter with Derek, Stiles always noticed three things from Derek's wide span of emotions. Rage, annoyed, and pained. The werewolf could be emotionally stunted for all Stiles knew, but he has witness another expression, lust. _'Even if I don't count horny, it's still more than Kristen Stewart.' _Stiles made the mental note, and continued his questions.

"Derek, why did you forcibly drag me into a restroom?"

"Because Isaac tol—" He immediately was cut off by the teen.

"There were probably tons of guys at that club that wouldn't mind a quickie with you!"

"So?"

"So tell me." Stiles demanded.

"You were disgusted with it."

"Well you kind of sexually assaulted me!" Stiles was going to be displeased, angry, horrified even, but he didn't know if he came off as disgusted.

"Does that mean you would enjoy it if I got consent?" That was the real question.

_'God damn it, I want to know the answer to that too!' _Stiles screamed at himself mentally. Stiles tried to keep himself composed and let his frustration that was blaring on the inside continue, but in light of the multitasking of emotions he was at a loss of words.

"Uh...well..."

"Exactly."

"Derek, just answer me honestly, okay?" Stiles walked over to his bed and sat besides Derek, his request was almost a plea. "I want to fix whatever this is." Derek's expression softened, his stone cold exterior slipping.

"Fine."

"Thank you." Stiles gave a smile, "Why me?"

"I thought you were gay."

"You saw me dancing with a girl, an attractive girl..."

"Well—"

"For God's sake, I thought we were getting somewhere!"

"If I tell you that I'm attracted to you, would that make you happy? You probably assumed so much by now."

"Uh..." This was a verbal confession of what Stiles wanted to know. Speechless, only nonsensical monosyllabic responses were completely justified.

"Say something."

"It's entirely different when you hear it in person rather than just dwelling on the thought."

"Really, Stiles? You were thinking about it?" Derek's expression went from stern to lost puppy in a split second. Touched by the fact that Stiles was thinking about him.

"Well it was slightly traumatizing...things like that cause unforeseen psychological damage." Stiles got a flash of the heartfelt look, then it was gone, the moment of puppy dog eyes ceased and a huge 'fuck you' sign should have been placed above his head.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Me? You are! What you did was ridiculous!"

"Whatever." Stiles rolled his eyes, Derek's callous attitude annoying him.

"You know, if you learned to be less of a jackass, more people would like you."

"Thanks for the advice, but I don't need it."

"See that's what I'm talking about."

"Alright, things are out in the open between us. Are we done here? " Derek proceded to get up, but Stiles yanked him by his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"One more question?" Derek nodded and sat back down next to the object of his affection. "How long have you known you were..."

"Gay? A while."

"How did you know?" Derek shrugged.

"I think I just knew. Sometimes people just know and it's their choice to either ignore it for as long as you can or embrace it."

"So you are one of those people who embraced it?"

"Yeah."

"How come it wasn't mentioned like every time we ended up in an awkward situation."

"I think there were more pressing matters. Besides, would you really want to hear something like when you are laying right on top of me?" Out of convenience Stiles would have preferred not to know then, but now that they are speaking to each other, actually getting to know each other—if it can be called that—Stiles doesn't mind now. He could be attracted to men too for all he knew.

"I...I guess not." A light blush spread across his face, mortified at his mental thoughts. He's just confused with himself. This new truth of his.

"Why are you getting so flustered over these things. It's not like it matters."

"It matters to you doesn't it? I mean—I don't know where I'm going with this."

"It's an unrequited attraction. Nothing more."

"What if it was? What if I was gay...or bisexual?"

"Well we would probably giving blow jobs to each other instead of having this conversation."

"Was that a joke? If so, it was poorly executed." Derek let out a small laugh.

_'Now or never...'_

"I was being completely serious." Derek said while Stiles slowly leaned into him, tilting his head slightly with exceedingly clear intentions. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up. Let me just try something..." Their lips met, chaste and brief, Stiles felt the heat from Derek's lips leave an imprint. A spark of desire spread through his body. Stiles brushed his lips against Derek's one more time, this time Derek putting some force behind a reciprocating action which immediately made Stiles withdraw.

"You suck at this." Derek smirked slyly.

"Well I haven't had much practice."

Derek grabbed the back of Stiles' neck, and rested his forehead against the younger's, "Stop thinking." Derek pressed his lips against Stiles, his desire ruthlessly berating through the contact. Stiles mind was overwhelmed by urges and shut itself down, he closed his eyes and felt the rhythm of the wolfs mouth on his, moving with him. When he felt Derek's tongue peak from his mouth, he gladly obliged to the request.

Their kissing increased in pace, their tongues dancing with each other from mouth to mouth, a fight for dominance. Stiles succumbed to him. Breaking away from a moment, he straddled Derek's legs, and wrapped his arms around his neck before continuing where they left off. Derek's arms snaked around Stiles' waist possessively, moving his hands up the boy's shirt, the heat of his hand like a fire on Stiles' skin.

Stiles tugged at Derek jacket, pulling it away with little effort. He pressed his palms against Derek's firm chest, dragging them down to his abdomen, feeling the hard ridges between each knotted muscle on his torso. Lifting the hem of the werewolf's shirt, Stiles' hand pressed against the warm body. Stiles peeled the fabric up, breaking away from their kiss to pull the shirt over Derek's head.

_'Oh my god...'_

With lust filled eyes, eyeing the hard body of Derek, the solid muscle that twists across his bones, the gorgeous abs, and the trail of dark hair that led down to his pants. Stiles has seen him shirtless multiple times previously, but there was something different about it. The euphoria seeping to his brain, or the lack of oxygen from the nonstop kissing. The escalation of their physical contact finally clicked in Stiles mind. Derek looking at him with the same passion that Stiles was probably giving him. His face was flushed.

_'Wait...what am I..."_

"What—what the hell am I doing?" Stiles scurried off of Derek's lap, onto the opposite side of the bed like a skittish cat. Embarrassment surged, like a tidal wave that washed away every other emotion that was previously raging. Derek smirked, thinking that his embarrassment as humorous. He walked over to Stiles and plopped himself besides Stiles.

"I was under the impression that you were aware of what you were doing..."

"No. I can't." Stiles scooted himself away from Derek and towards his headboard. "That was too much."

"But you didn't hate it?"

"No." Stiles groaned.

"Why does it sound like you're dreading what just happened?"

"This just doesn't make sense! Internet porn did not turn me on, but one kiss and now I'm like a fucking prostitute throwing myself at you like you just handed me the winning ticket to the lottery as payment!"

"Unusual use of a simile, but there's nothing wrong with liking it."

"I know but—" In a single motion, Derek pulled Stiles back to his side and kissed Stiles to force him to shut up. When they pulled away from each other, Stiles took a breath.

"Stop freaking out."

"Fine." The was a momentary silence. "What now?" He laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling while thinking to himself. _'That was...surprisingly good.'_

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do." Derek retrieved his shirt, and slipped it back on, Stiles caught a last glimpse of the _show_ in his peripheral.

"Why are you like that?" He asked nonchalantly, Stiles conversed. Just simple pillow. Stiles felt like that could of been a downgraded form of a one-night stand. Practically pathetic in his opinion. "You're uncaring demeanor is rather annoying."

"You would act like me to if you were perpetually sexually frustrated."

"That's a mouth full."

"Or lack of..." Derek smirked, and Stiles let out a small giggle. He rolled over onto his side, and stared at Derek as he took his place next Stiles form again. The teen could only smile at the werewolf.

"Your jokes are getting better."

"I try."

"So what is this?" Stiles asked. His curiosity was getting the best of him. Stiles wasn't sure what he wanted anymore, but he was open to possibilities.

_'Please give me an actual answer..." _

"This can be anything you want." Stiles glared at Derek when he responded.

_'Fuck you, you fucking werewolf...you can kill a fucking alpha, but you can't stop this bullshit."_

"Can we be _friends_? Try to be _friends_?" Stiles was putting emphasis on 'friends' for a reason. It's a starting point. A good beginning for the both of them. Boundaries were going to be necessary for this work in Stiles opinion.

"Like real friends?" The shock in Derek's voice surprised Stiles, which he debated whether he should be more bothered that the fact that Derek was more surprised by that than the make out session that they engaged only minutes ago.

"I just want to understand _this_."

"So are you attracted to me?" Stiles was unsure what he felt about Derek. They were all over each other, but that might have been the spur of the moment. Only a spontaneous action that happened because of a rough day, with a guilty conscience and sexual frustration. Stiles could lie to himself and say that after this, he honestly thinks there is an attraction, but it wasn't initially there.

_'This could just be the sex...the fact that I can get a release.'_

"We can be friends with benefits...if you want?" Derek offered.

"Is that something you want?" Stiles pushed for a direct answer, only receiving a serious look that Stiles took as a confirmation. Stiles was hesitant, considering whether this would go smoothly. Should he disclose the information of about Lydia, or keep his mouth shut. She was potentially a major trigger that cause this new chain of events.

_'Why am I such a good person?'_

"Can I tell you something then?" Stiles asked. Derek listened to him attentively. "I feel like I should tell you that...you're like a rebound?" Stiles wanted to be cautious, phrase things in a nondestructive manor, and laying it all out on the table.

"How?"

"Well early today, I ran into Lydia, and discussed some of the things...and she received that damn text saying I was gay. All of the sudden she tells me to just drop all feelings I had for her..." Stiles felt guilty and relieved to be telling him an intimate detail about it, but it was only a matter of time before he heard it from someone else. Seems like news travels like a wildfire between their social groups.

"I'm not bothered by it." Derek's response was plain and simple.

"Why not?" Stiles was confused. This guy apparently had feelings for him, yet he was not jealous over how he was chasing after Lydia.

"You two didn't date, right? It's only a matter of time before you pick up the." Stiles' heart fluttered when he heard that. Is that a possibilty for him, and if it is, could he actually be attracted to men or just to the pleasure?

"Derek, I just don't want you to get your hopes up or anything. Lydia ended our nonexistent relationship...and if this experiment...I just—"

"Stiles, in these situations, someone is bound to get burned. I'd rather it be me than you, though."

* * *

**_To be continued._  
**

**Hoped you guys liked/loved or was mildly please with it! I know it wasn't to amazing, but hell I enjoyed writing it, and although a hassle, it is done!**

**Please review/favorite/follow/etc. **

**Questions, comments, or concerns? Write it in a review or send me a private message and I'll get to them as soon as possible!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Just Give Me A Reason

**AUTHORS NOTE: So...you guys all probably hate me at this point, and probably don't remember what happened in the previous chapters because I waited so long to post this. Between lack of inspiration, school finals, and work, I had a lot on my plate, and I'm surprised that so many people can balance these things so easily. So yeah...ENOUGH EXCUSES THOUGH!**

**For those who wonder about how my progress is on the chapters of this story, I update my profile every two or three days of my progress, so if you want to keep tabs on it? CHAPTER FIVE will be out a lot quicker than this one. I mean, I have most of it written out already. It's going to probably be one of the shorter chapters, but this one was pretty long. Almost 6,000 words. The others were between 3,500-4,500. **

**This chapter is...not super great, but I still think/hope some of you will enjoy it. There's not enough stuff happening to my preference, but I want to pace this story as well as I can. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf, P!nk, or The Truth About Love. I would love to though. :3**

**So without further ado, inspired by P!nk the song off her latest album The Truth About Love, here's Just Give Me A Reason.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Just Give Me A Reason**

Stiles pulled a book from the tightly packed shelf. Placing it on top of the growing pile in his arms, he continued his search through the thousands of books, mentally cursing out the librarians who created such a haphazard shelving system. He paced back to the table where the last of his book were located.

_'Summer assignments were made to punish students that actually want to achieve in life...'_

Stiles peered over the reading list, most of the titles he was aware of from the years of references from his teachers, but he has not actually taken the time to read any of the classics himself. He sighed, looking over the Dewey decimal numbers he written in the margins so he could locate them, most of them dull, but greatly appreciated over time by scholars and literature nerds.

The last couple days have been relatively slow. Most of the gossip between his friends and Derek's pack seemed to have died down. Thankfully Stiles life is not as entertaining as it seem during the fifteen minutes of the spotlight he had. He hasn't seen Scott either, just they just exchanged trivial small talk text messages.

From the corner of Stiles' eye, he saw a familiar figure approach. Turning his head, Derek stood about two feet away from his form, his hand in his jean pockets. Stiles' hasn't seen him in a few days, just like Scott, and he was being extremely patient with Stiles. Text messages exchanged between the two always comfortably PG, never discussing their last sexual encounter.

Stiles wanted to understand why Derek was so attracted to him and why he wants to deal with an sexually stunted teenager who was still confused on his own sexual orientation. He could admit that Derek was fairly hot, border-lining sexy, but if Stiles was gay, wouldn't he be ogling other guys? Stiles consider that maybe he was faithful type even if their relationship was purely casual. That was the major term they set. Friends with benefits, merely an experimentation, and if something better came up during the time, they were given the freedom to pursue it.

Now Derek is here, in a library standing next to the boy. His mind wandering to all these thoughts while at the same time questioning why Derek was even in the library.

"Hey" Derek said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles began his interrogation. Stiles peered around, afraid of being spotted with Derek by someone he knows, only to remember that Scott wouldn't be caught dead in a library unless it was during detention, and he prayed the others had better things planned during the summer than being cooped up in the library.

"I saw you alone and I thought I come talk to you."

"Huh...do you come to the library often?" Stiles gave him a suspicious look.

"Yes." Derek replied firmly.

"Are you following me?" A potential stalker was not what Stiles was signing up for, perhaps Derek's understanding of the word 'casual' might be questionable. "Should I add stalking to your list of quirks?"

"I have a list?"

"Yes. Along with scowling and bathroom hook ups." Stiles let out a small laugh to his own joke. He handed a large stack of books in Derek's arms. "Here, make yourself useful and carry these for me." His request was kind, but ultimately demanding.

"I'm your pack mule?" Taking orders is not on his list of strong personality traits, even if the orders were coming from someone he "desired". He glared at Stiles, a little ticked off.

"You wanted to keep me company." Stiles grabbed another stack of book, and proceeded toward the main check out desk before stopping dead in his tracks when he spotted a familiar red head. He backed up, bumping into Derek, too preoccupied with hiding to remember Derek was behind him.

"Shit! Go that way!" Stiles was leading Derek towards the back of the library, tossing his books onto a table they passed by haphazardly.

"Why?"

"It's Lydia. She'll imply things if she sees us together." He grabbed Derek by the hand, and tugged him behind a series of shelves. "Just be quiet."

"What will she imply?" Derek whispered.

"Trust me."

"You know you don't have to hide me from her. We aren't dating."

_'He's absolutely right.' _Stiles thought to himself. Pondering whether he should just walk out there and say hello, but rejected the thought almost as quickly as it boiled to the top of his mind.

"So, why are you avoiding her?"

"I told you why. You know...about a week ago. Don't you remember?" Derek stared at him, a frown on his face twitching once. Stiles continues, "There was the kiss, then the stripping, then the whole talk about you being a rebound..."

_'And you said you'd rather get hurt than me...' _Stiles mentally noted probably the sweetest thing to come out of the wolf's mouth in history.

"You don't have to act immature about it and hide. You can just talk to her." Derek obviously did not feel the same way over the situation that Stiles did, but to the teen Derek does not feel any emotions besides angry and horny through his knowledge from personal experience.

"It's better to keep some space for now. A few days isn't nearly enough time..." Stiles begins trailing off when Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. His face flushing with heat. Pressing his forehead again Stiles, his piercing gaze tugging at Stiles heartstrings.

"I'm happy."

"F—For what?" The boy stuttered as he felt a stray hand run through his buzz cut.

"Can't I be happy for once?"

"Is it the end of the world?" He let out a nervous laugh.

"Maybe..." Derek kissed Stiles lightly on the lips. Derek's hand traveled to Stiles' cheek, leaving a warm imprint before engage Stiles into another kiss, this time more forceful.

"Derek...do you want to maybe head back to my place?" Stiles asked, slightly embarrassed when they pulled away.

"Yes." Derek leaned into an eager kiss.

"Stiles?" Stiles mentally pushed Derek off him when _that_ voice broke their moment. Derek caught himself on a nearby shelf. Lydia was standing there, hand on her hip, a smirk forming on her lips before looking at Derek knowingly. "...and Derek?" A full smile beamed on her face now, giddy with the recent event.

"Oh..." _'Shit.' _"...hey, Lydia." Stiles was caught in a corner. Like a mouse in a trap, he covered his shamed face with his hand, a feeble attempt to hide from the awkward situation. _'How much did she see?' _Fear flooded his mind.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, the same slightly obnoxious smile present.

"Checking out books." Stiles answered quickly. _'Please drop it...'_

"Let me rephrase." She pointed at Stiles, Stiles looked mortified. "What are you two doing here?" She moved her finger to Derek, and he stared back seemingly unaffected. "Together?"

"We just ran into each other." Stiles was trying to save himself from more embarrassment than his heart can take now. He was waiting for Derek to say something, but he just stood there in silence, didn't even blink, just watched intently.

"Am I suppose to believe that Derek love the library?"

_'Or is it the teenager that is in the library?' _Stile could hear that subtext oozing from her lips. Those lips that he used to want to kiss every time he saw her, but unfortunately every second her mouth opens, it makes him want to puke.

"Yes, because it's the truth!"

"You don't have to lie to me, Stiles. If you're on a date, don't let me interrupt." She said coyly.

"Cut the crap! We aren't dating!" Stiles bitched at Lydia.

"Stiles, it's a library." Stiles turned to Derek, his mouth dropping when those were the only words to come out of his mouth.

"Oh...the wolf speaks." Stiles sourly muttered under his breath.

"I managed to find that book—" Allison came walking around the corner, before stopping, her attention turning to the boys. "Stiles?" Her surprised voice turned venomous when she saw the alpha."Derek."

"Allison." He greeted her monotonously.

"I know, I had the same reaction." Lydia butted in, "...well a little less scowly."

"God, I hate my life right now." Stiles melted to the ground, running his hands through his lack of hair. _'How can this fucking happen! What did I do to deserve this?' _Stiles wanted to roll into a fetal position at this point.

"What are you two doing here?" Allison inquired.

"Well I was just about to leave..." Stiles sounded defeated, considering fate to be the biggest bitch.

" You owe me an explanation." Lydia interjected, Stiles glared at the female. Rising to his feet, he pushed passed the girls, and moving towards the open tables which they tossed their books on.

" I don't owe you anything. You were the one who 'broke up' with me. "

"Come on Stiles. It was the best thing for you. I mean look! Not even a week later and you are already dating." Her attempt at defending herself was flawed, but it was true. Allison's face twisted into disbelief.

"We bumped into each other!"

"Sure, bumped into each other's lips." Stiles retrieved his pile of books, Derek was staggering behind the girls as they were following him to the counter. "We should all get coffee across the street."

"I'll have to pass." Allison said blatantly. Still apprehensive about her mother situation, preferring not spend time with her _murderer_'.

"Allison..." Lydia frowned.

"I need to go meet with my Dad somewhere." Allison headed for the exit briskly.

"See you later then." Lydia returned her attention to Derek and Stiles, "So, Stiles? Derek? Coffee?"

"Alright." Derek replied.

"Wait!" Stiles blurted out, shocked how Derek decides to actually talk at the most inconvenient times and pissed off how he agreed to get coffee with Lydia. The boy was about to have a meltdown. "That's not alright!"

"Great!" Lydia took Derek's answer as a 'yes' for the both him them.

* * *

The three of them headed across the street, entering the small cafe and ordering their coffee drinks, Stiles and Lydia taking preference over an iced marble mocha macchiato with an drizzle of chocolate on top, and Derek a small black coffee, which Stiles' could not refrain from making "like his soul" comment under his breath when he requested the drink. They claimed a table outside, under the rays of the sun. Derek and Lydia sat directly across from each other at the small round table, Lydia smirking to herself while she watched Derek sip his brew. Stiles sat to the left of Derek, sucking tentatively through his straw, glancing back and forth between the to, waiting for some interaction.

"Sorry for interrupting your date." Lydia apologized, not full heartedly, but teasingly. Derek put down his cup, and stared the girl down. Stiles spoke before Derek had a chance to open his mouth.

"Not a date." Lydia let out a giggle, her perception of their relationship distorted slightly to her fancy she could admit to herself, but she understood exactly what she witnessed in the library.

"So, Derek. You like _books_?" Lydia asked.

"What is with you and the subtext?" Derek raised a brow at the girl. She shrugged, her curiosity naturally consumes anyone with the slightest interest.

"No subtext. Just a question." She lied. Of course there was some hidden message under her question, her interest was not in whether he like books, but the boy who happened to be located conveniently where books can be found. She smiled lightly, waiting for a response again.

"Yes I like to read." Stiles looked confused, peeking at the direction of Derek, and then back at Lydia. She noticed the grip on her cup tighten. If she had a pencil in her hand, it would of probably been one of those moments where it would snap in half out of irritation. Stiles was relieved that Derek rather answer the literal question though.

"What do you read?" Lydia continued.

"Philosophy." Derek answered immediately. Stiles mouth dropped mid slurp, some of his drink slipping from the corner of his mouth. He tried to cover the rather unattractive show with his hand before the two noticed.

Lydia nodded her head firmly, a slight purse of her lips with a quizzical look. She took another sip of her macchiato.

"Classical philosophy or modern?"

"Modern."

"Why?"

"Although the Greeks came up with interesting ideas to convey an image of humans and their purpose, modern philosophers believe in a more currently relatable image of humans now and their theories on normalization." Stiles' mind began processing every word that came out of Derek's mouth. He didn't seem like intellectual type, but Stiles' has misjudged him before.

"Good choice."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Stiles asked Derek uneasily.

"Sounds like you two need to get to know each other a little better." Lydia chimed back in before Derek answered his question.

"We aren't dating!"

"I didn't say you were..." She noticed that Stiles was getting a little upset over the teasing, but she came back with, "...but, if you were, it would explain that heavy lip lock at the library." Stiles proceeded to slam his head into the table, causing there cups to shake.

"That was nothing..." Stiles mumbled coherently under his breath.

"Didn't look like _nothing_..."

"Lydia, can we pretend that you didn't see anything?" Stiles pleaded. Lydia took a moment to think about it, and then gave an interested look at Derek.

"Well, what was it?"

"Heat of the moment." Derek replied earnestly, and took another sip of his coffee. He reach a hand under the table and gripped Stiles' knee, possessively, but comforting. Stiles registered the act, and looked at the wolf, his eyes filled with worried of their _relationship_ spreading across Derek's pack and among Stiles' friends.

"If you aren't dating, you are going to date, right?" Lydia huffed for a moment, getting nowhere with either of the boys.

"No. Stop asking the questions. Also this will not be told to anyone. Not Allison, or Scott, or even Jackson. Got it?" Stiles urged Lydia to drop the subject there. Stiles did not want to continue hearing 'dating' keep being used. Their relationship was strictly experimental on Stiles part, and Stiles hoped Derek believed the same thing.

"Derek, what do you have to say about this?" Stiles began to open his mouth, but Derek beat him to the punch.

"It's Stiles decision." Such a simple answer, and a sense of relief overcame him. Lydia was flabbergasted at the answer.

"What?" She expressed her shock in a monosyllabic question with dramatic overtones.

"Stiles can decide what this is, what he wants, and who he wants to know." Derek continued his explanation further, making it clear to the girl that he has given Stiles the power to label what they have. "If you are his friend, you'll respect his request."

"I know," Lydia whined a little, "but why are you so secretive about it?"

"We are not making this thing a big deal." Stiles submitted yet another comment.

"So, you two are not dating, want to keep it on the down low, but you decide to exchange saliva in public libraries..." Lydia laid out everything she took in from the conversation flatly. "Way to be stealthy..." She ended on a sarcastic note.

"It was a lapse of judgment! Besides, he's the one that showed up their unexpectedly." Stiles defended himself.

"Oh...so you were being serious when you said you bumped into each other?"

"Yes!" Stiles shouted in response to Lydia's sudden realization.

"Sorry. I just assumed—"

"Lydia, just don't tell people what you saw." Stiles interjected before she could finish her sentence. Stiles leaned back into his chair, sliding Derek's hand off his leg. Derek showed no sign of hurt when he did it, so Stiles saw himself in the clear.

"What are you two doing exactly then?" Lydia brought up the question, allowing Stiles another chance to explain his and Derek's relationship.

"We're _friends_." He put extra emphasis on 'friends', to engrain in into her head.

"That's some friendship." She made another sarcastic remark. Even Derek smirked a little at that comment.

"Yes, well—" Stiles was interrupted by the sound of a vibrating cell phone. Everyone checked their own pockets. It ended up being Lydia's. "Just forget it..." Stiles managed to sputter out before Lydia managed to retrieve her phone and glance at the new message.

"It's Jackson." She sighed, obviously still a little depressed over his decision to go to New York. She quickly typed out a message from the keyboard, and pressed the send button. She glanced between her company before mentioning what it was about. "I promised to go to some soirée with him and his dad." She put her phone in her purse, and got up and walked her empty container to the trash. "We'll have to end our little talk for now." She perked up a little more.

"See you later." Stiles waved her off.

"I expect details next time I see you, Stiles." She said eagerly.

"I'm not going to give you any..."

"Oh, so does that mean there are some?" She pestered jokingly.

"Damn it! I said no!" He shouted back at the redhead. She just rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Stiles." She turned to the instigator of the library kiss, "It's been a pleasure Derek." She winked at him and ran across the street, back to her car.

After a minute of watching Lydia driving away in her vehicle, the two guys sat in silence at the table, Derek leisurely finishing off his coffee as Stiles glared at Derek for volunteering both of them for a sit down interrogation with the love of his life.

"What was all that about? Why did you even agree to this?"

"It was a nice gesture." Derek calmly answered. Stiles could not believe his ears, jumping straight to the thoughts of all the times that Derek even did anything nice for people, which was a rather short list.

"Fuck you." Stiles crossed his arms, and turned his body away from the wolf.

" You can." A blush crept across Stiles face, immediately turning back to him, self-concious, wondering how Derek could even keep a straight face when saying lines like that threw the teen off all the time.

"Um..." Stiles was obviously out of his element with Derek. "Why do you say things like that?" He asked shyly.

Derek leaned in a little, and gave a light smile, "Just to get a reaction."

Stiles averted his eyes to the ground, and bit his lip lightly before mentioning where they left off before being sidetracked by Lydia.

"So, my place?"

* * *

"Is this Lydia thing going to be a common occurrence?" Derek asked while the two of were ascending the stairs to Stiles' room, hand in hand, Stiles leading. Stiles gave a small shrug, preferring not talk about her.

"If she has it her way." Stiles sat down on his bed, a look discomfort on his face. Derek took a seat next to the boy, and continued with the mild questioning.

"You mentioned she told you to move on with your life, right?" Stiles wanted to divert the questions with funny remarks, or strict sarcasm, but nothing creative was coming to his mind, so he answers with a solemn "yes". Stiles sprawled himself out on his bed, his legs hanging loosely off the edge, arms resting just above his head. "So are the feelings still there?" Derek continued.

"I was too mortified to notice if they were." Stiles groaned. Derek smirked, and laid beside the teenager, keeping his head propped up by a free hand, he kept starring at the boy softly. "I'm going to assume they're still there..."

"If they were there, you would know..."

"Maybe I feel nothing for her then! God, what's with all the questions?" Derek's expression stiffened. "Sorry..." Stiles apologized for his attitude.

"You don't have to be sorry." Derek gently placed an arm across Stiles' waist, his hand playing with the fabric of the shirt Stiles was wearing. "Ten years is a lot of time to let go."

"I want to let go and put myself out there, but it's not easy."

"It's rather unconventional how conflicting emotions get in the way of our desires."

"Derek, I know you probably want to be in a relationship that you can publicly display and be proud of rather than with a sexually confused me. Frankly I never thought I would be making out with guys in libraries after Lydia finally stuck it to me." The boy confided in the wolf. "Hell, Scott thought I was going to buy a blow up sex doll that resembles Lydia." He let out a small laugh at that final thought.

"You're involved with me." The alpha breathed while his hand trailed up the boy's body. Stiles found it almost soothing, but possessive with how it felt brushing across his clothed body, and not as uncomfortable like he expected.

"Shockingly enough." Stiles turned on his side, coming face to face with Derek, a look of interest creeping, "You know my story. So tell me yours." He smiled, eagerly waiting for something.

"You want to know my past? Isn't that getting to personal for our friends with benefits status?" He pondered.

"Well...maybe, but we're having our pillow talk..." He frowned, starring at Derek, his eyes filled with an emotional plea for something more substantial. Derek sighed, giving in to the puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want to know?"

"Past lovers?" Stiles jumped at the chance.

"There may have been one." Derek eased into the answer. Whether there was one or ten, Stiles only cared if the enjoyed an actual open relationship with someone. Stiles shouldn't care as much as he does, friends with benefits should just screw each other and move on with life and repeat in the same manner.

"Who?"

"Just a guy. Someone I was with for awhile." Stiles couldn't help but feel like Derek was trying to remain as vague as possible, and he was for undisclosed reasons.

"What happened to him?" He pressed.

"He was a casualty with a hunter." Derek's tone came off as more bored rather than depressed, or the slightest bit nostalgic.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We split up a couple months before it happened." Derek smiled longingly, entwining his fingers into one of Stiles hands.

"I get this feeling that there is more to the story."

"He cheated on me with my sister." Now he sounded completely bored, despite the previous smile. Speaking like this was a common subject that he has explained the story at least two dozen times, and maybe he has, but Stiles wasn't aware of how many other suitors had the chance to be divulge in this information with the werewolf. It's not the most appropriate pillow talk.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Were you angry?"

"Yes., but we weren't public. That's what I get for going out with a closeted bisexual." Now it seemed like he was trying to finish the subject, answering quickly and carelessly. Stiles frowned at the last part.

"Like me?"

"Similar.

"Wow, you are a jackass. You were suppose to say no." Stiles huffed, turning his back to the wolf. The sat in silence for a second even though he should be reprimanding himself for comparing himself to Derek's old relationship. Derek let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm being honest."

"Honesty hurts sometimes." Stiles loved how the two of them spoke freely with each other, or at least relatively freely. Frankly if they 'dated', he was afraid that maybe they couldn't share something like this. Things would probably become over complicated, if they haven't already reached that point.

"It's good to let you see the bad parts of me. I'm not as pretty as I look on the outside." An arrogant smile formed on Derek's face, and Stiles stifled a laugh with a pillow over his face. Stiles cautiously peaked from underneath the cushion.

"That last part sounded like something Jackson would say."

Derek nodded, seeing where Stiles was coming from with his comparison. "Fair enough."

"Don't you ever have doubts about your decisions?"

"Doubts are natural for every decision."

"Life would be easier if I knew where the doubts were coming from." Stiles pursed his lips, thinking how much easier things would of turned out if he knew where half of his feelings came from. He turned his body back towards the other male.

"You have an out, Stiles. You should be consider lucky. Most guys would kill to have a get-out-of-jail free card in bad relationships." Stiles felt like Derek was grinding his teeth through most of his speech. "Just give me a reason, just one, and this can all stop."

"I don't have a reason to stop."

"When opening yourself up to something, your open yourself to the potential of getting hurt. People are not comfortable with that. We just need to realize that when we get hurt, even the slightest bit, we aren't broken. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"You could write songs with that philosophical gibberish. You know, for as long as I have known you, I would have never pegged you for the philosophy type."

"Well like Lydia said, we need to get to know each other more."

"I'm fine with that." Stiles smiled full heartedly.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and brought him into a kiss, their lips brushing each other's lightly. Their lips made contact again and again, the next more primal then the other. Derek's tongue darting into Stiles' mouth, their tongues twisted in sync with their lips, the heat between their bodies burning their skin.

Derek broke away from his lover's lips, peck him softly down his mandible. A moan escaped, only to be muffled by Stiles' hand.

"That was a beautiful noise." Derek praised between kisses down Stiles' neck.

When his lips came across fabric, he began peeling Stiles' shirt from his body. Every inch of pale skin from the waist up exposed little by little until the article of clothing was discarded entirely. Stiles laid beneath the wolf, exposed, Derek's hot breath against his skin sending pulsations straight to his lower half. A firm hand trailed down Stiles' chest, and further south to the teenager's groin.

The alpha brushed his hand against the appendage in Stiles' pants, the friction tormenting Stiles further. The wolf's lips continued his path down his torso, moving passed the clavicle and down to his lover's nipple. Derek's tongue brushed against it lightly, a shiver running down Stiles' spine. He nibbled it between his teeth, toying with it as his hand begins to unbutton Stile's jeans. Derek's mouth continued moving, down the center of Stiles' chest, to his abdomen. His tongue trailing down the tender skin.

"What are you doing?" Stiles groaned as Derek pulled the zipper to his pants down.

"Relieving you..." He positioned himself between the teen's legs, his hands work their way through the fabric of Stiles' boxers, and released his cock from the confines of them. The stiff member sticking straight in the air. Derek grabbed a hold of Stile's prick and rubbed his thumb beneath the base of the head.

Stiles moan broke through the air as Derek began dragging his tongue across his erection, first lightly tonguing the muscle, savoring the taste of the boy. For a second he scrapped his teeth across the sensitive flesh. Stiles bit his lip to hold in his moan as an erotic static ran through his body.

"You really know what you're doi—" Stiles was cut off by his own hands, trying to hold in another embarrassing noise.

"I have had a lot of practice."

"Please don't say that while you're mou—oh god!" Derek engulfed the swollen meat into his mouth, his tongue massaging it vigorously as he bobbed his head. Stiles breathing became more erratic, this sensual action more than he can handle for the first time.

Derek continued his onslaught of skilled oral techniques, watching the teen squirm. The sight was giving Derek his own issues with his lower half, but he was too enthralled with Stiles to even tend to it. He held Stiles' cock at the base, and began to jerk him off as his sucked on the head, twirling his tongue playfully. Gently running his tongue over the tip, the taste of salty substance beginning to release.

With one final lap on the bundle of nerves, Derek heard a final moan be released and the hot liquid begin pouring in his mouth. Stiles cum spewing for a couple of seconds before Derek swallowed the fluid, lapping up any that was left.

"A little warning next time would be appreciated." Derek spoke frankly, wiping the corner of his mouth. Stiles just laid there in an afterglow, still hanging out.

"Did you really swallow that?" He finally spoke, while lazily adjusting himself into decency. Derek crawled up the bed, his body hanging over Stiles before leaning in for kiss. Stiles cringed when their lips met, but thankfully for him, it was brief. Derek muttered a "yes" under a small laugh at Stiles' reaction to the kiss.

"Feel better?" He asked Stiles.

"Yeah...thank you. That was—is a blowjob suppose to feel that good?"

"It was your first one, wasn't it?" Derek slid himself besides the teenager, and folded his arms across his chest. Stiles was embarrassed to respond to that question, but Derek already knew the answer to that. A blush crept on his face.

"What about you?" Stiles mumbled under his breath shyly.

"What about me?" Turning his head to Stiles, he gave a soft smile. Stiles was thrown off kilter still from the blowjob, but he understood one thing. That Derek had to be horny after that. There was absolutely no way he couldn't be in Stiles mind. He would check to confirm the suspicion, but he couldn't look away from the werewolf.

"Aren't you—er...horny?"

"I'm fine." Derek assured him. Although it was unbearable, he tried to not let on.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you offering?" Derek teased, he kissed Stiles once more, the soft scratch of his stubble against Stiles skin was so comforting to him. "Don't worry about. I'm too much for you to handle anyways."

"Why do you say it like that?"

Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist, and guided his hand to werewolf's groin. The blush crept back on Stiles face, grinding his teeth a little when he felt his hand make contact with Derek's jeans. More importantly the mass that was in them. His hand wandered slowly, following the length of it, becoming more hesitant with each micrometer he felt.

Derek whispered into his ear, "Even experienced guys have problems." Stiles swallowed hard, the lump in his throat becoming overwhelming. He finally directed his vision to Derek's groin, his mouth dropping open.

"Woah. Um—yeah..." Stiles started, "I'm afraid to inform you, but that's not for sex. That's for killing people." He said unexpectedly, which was followed by Stiles mentally bitching himself out after trying to use humor as a defense mechanism away from the awkward situation.

"Making jokes?" Derek raised a brow. Stiles immediately retracted his hand from the Derek, and moved to the edge of the bed. "I'm kidding, Stiles."

"No, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Does that mean you aren't offering anymore." Derek moved besides Stiles, sitting on the edge, his feet planted firmly on the ground. Derek's hand traveled to the small of Stiles' back. Stiles rose from his spot, and walked over to the window, still contemplating.

_'God...he did it for me.'_ Stiles mind began to rant as he stared out at the window, his brows furrowed. _'But that thing...I don't think I can even look at it. Let alone put it in my mouth. Maybe I can just give him a handjob.' _Stiles took deep breath, and stood in front of Derek. _'No...that's half-assing it. Damn it! Fine. I'll just try to get it over with. Please, just...let me have a natural talent to this sort of thing.'_ He made the last mental prayer before getting down on his knees, positioned between Derek's open legs, and the offending bulge that was in front of his face.

Derek put his hand on his friends shoulder's and gave him a cautious look, "Seriously, Stiles. You don't have to. I'm not forcing you to do anything. I would rather have you want to actually do it."

"No. I can do this. You're not pressuring me to do anything. I want to do this." Stiles sat there, and just stared at the wolf's groin. Silently studying it. Trying to recall some of the things that Derek did to him, but only remembering the euphoric haze that he was living in.

_'Shit...I only need to put it in my mouth, right?'_

"Stiles, I'm bein—"

"Just shut up. I got this. Just give me a second." Stiles reached out this hand, and began unbuckling Derek's belt. Derek's voice chimed back in,

" Stiles unbuttoned Derek's jeans, and idly unzipped his fly to release him. The bulge in the wolf's jeans become more defined as he pulled the flaps of the jeans partly. Stiles, maybe you should stop." Derek spoke partially concerned.

"God damn it, Derek! I finally get the fucking nerve to do this, so I'm going to do it! So the next thing I hear coming out of that mouth better be moans, even if you have to fake it!" Stiles yelled at the man, fed up with him constantly trying to talk him out of a blowjob. _'God...shouldn't he want this more?'_

"Then Scott is in for one hell of a show."

"What?" Stiles was dumbfounded for a second on why he would say something like that, but with the tilt of his head Derek signaled towards the window.

"Behind you. In the wind—." Stiles turned around before Derek finished speaking, dreading the sight to come. His best friend, slacked jawed and wide eyed, about to witness his supposedly not gay best friend give head to the alpha werewolf of Beacon Hills.

"Holy shi—fuck!" Stiles panicked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Tried to."

"God, fuck you!" Derek readjusted himself before putting his pants back on properly. He handed Stiles his discarded shirt, saying maybe putting it back on was probably in Stiles' best interest. The teen was still fuming, freaking out and pacing the room. Stiles glanced back and forth between Derek and Scott, who was still on the other side of the window.

"You should let him in." Derek mentioned.

_'This is so fucked up.'_

* * *

**END NOTE: So...I'm not great with the whole erotic storytelling part of it. I was practically embarrassed my whole way through writing it. Does that happen to anyone else? Just being embarrassed about erotic scenes? Yes, no? I was told to watch some porn, but in all honesty, I hate watching porn, so I read some other stuff and was like 'ok...' and gave it my best shot.**

**Reviews? Please? I want at least 5. Any questions ask in a review of send me a private message! Thanks!**


	5. True Love

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys/girls/undefined gender readers! I know I said this wasn't going to take as long to write, but I didn't think it would turn out as long as it actually did. Now I like this chapter, and I still think I could do A LOT more with it, but I decided that I've kept you waiting long enough.**

**As of now I have 89 followers for this story, 35 favorites and over 3,600 views. Frankly I'm shocked and pleased. I want to think that makes this story sort of successful, but I haven't looked at any other fanfiction to see what other's stats are!**

**Thanks for the reviews! They're awesome! I still haven't had any bad reviews/flames, and I would love to finish this story with a few of TO EVERYONE THAT HATES THIS STORY: Please take your time and express your feelings in a review! Don't just close the page and be like "ew". I would really like to hear your honesty.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf, Pink's CD the Truth About Love, or Pink...but that doesn't mean she isn't chained up in my closet.**

**Here it is, based on the song featuring Lily Rose Cooper AKA Lily Allen, True Love.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: True Love**

Scott knocked on the window urgently, trying to get Stiles to open it. Stiles just huffed, and looked at Derek with a mild glare, obviously displeased how it seems they cannot go anywhere without being caught at this point. Just the thought of how Scott was about to watch him give a blowjob to Derek must have been more than awkward for his friend, and Stiles should be mortified, but Scott was expressing more than enough of that feeling for the both of them.

Stiles lifted himself to his feet and sauntered over to where his best friend was perched, and unlocked the latch, and slide it open. Scott pushed passed Stiles, and began pacing the room like a mouse looking for cheese in a maze.

"Scott, what the hell are you—" Stiles cut himself off with another question, "How long were you sitting there?" Scott stopped dead in his tracks, and shared quick glances between Stiles and Derek, whose pants were still unzipped. The teen could only avert his eyes from the image before his mind wandered to other places.

"Long enough."

"Scott..." Stiles tried to ease into an explanation, unfortunately Scott was quicker.

"You were about to give Derek a blowjob!" The teen wolf berated his friend. Scott sat down next to Derek, but shifted a couple inches away from him when he remembered the wolf was still _exposed_. "You said you weren't gay!"

"I'm maybe bisexual?" Stiles managed to throw out there.

"Bisexual? That's ridiculous!"

"Sorry you have to interrupt my first attempt at oral sex to find out the truth." Stiles said blatantly. Scott's mouth just dropped open, and Derek let out a small laugh, which made Scott turn his head to the older werewolf.

"For God's sake! Cover yourself up!" Scott's raged. Derek shrugged, and zipped up his fly, and buttoned his pants. Stiles felt a little less embarrassed now that the alpha looked less compromised, but still infuriated with Scott's reaction. Lydia took the whole thing a lot better even if the situation was on a whole different level of awkard.

"Calm the fuck down! I should be the one freaking out here!" Stiles lashed out at Scott.

"I am calm!" He was on his feet again, and becoming more erratic, practically spastic. "You are the one that's obviously crazy! I mean, did it really have to be Derek?"

"Do you have a probl—" Derek tried to respond before Stiles jumped in with a 'shut it' directed towards his sexual partner. Derek rolled his eyes, taking the hint that his two cents was not necessary, and headed straight for the door. "I'll be downstairs."

Stiles sighed, relieved that Derek is going to go sulk downstairs, maybe take care of his business if he still required some special attention. Scott turned back on his best friend when the wolf was out of the room. The two glared at each other in silence, the a static filled tension becoming unbearable between the two after a few minutes. Scott broke the silence,

"What the fuck is going on between you two?"

"Is it not obvious enough?"

"You were on your knees and between his legs! What the fuck was that?" Scott incessant questions began to agitate Stiles even further. One interrogation from a friend was enough for the day, and now another. Stiles wished that people could just learn to keep to themselves and not worry about his relationship.

"I know! Did you see that thing in his pants!" Stiles muster up an ounce of peace before continuing, "Do you know how long it took me to get the fucking balls to even get that far?" The amount of testicular fortitude that he managed to gather and the mental preparation was took only minutes, but it was still a rough and slightly unbearable several minutes for his mind.

"I am not hearing this right now!" Scott covered his ears, the words almost painful to listen to.

"Stop acting like a douche!" Stiles punched his friend in his upper arm, not relatively hard, but enough force to hopefully knock a little more sense into the guy.

"Why the hell aren't you taking this more seriously?"

"Oh trust me. I am." Stiles replied, taking a seat on his windowsill.

"How long has this been going on!?" Scott continued his onslaught of questions, preferring to yell them at Stiles, making the situation seem more important than it actually is. Stiles was still trying to comprehend why both Lydia and Scott were blowing it out of proportion.

"Like four days..."

"Why the hell are you giving blowjobs to Derek after four days? Why not someone like Danny? At least you know him better." Stiles glared at his friend, first due to the jump straight to Danny. That was not only indirectly offensive to Danny, but annoying how he seemed to be to go-to gay guy of Beacon Hills. There were plenty of others out there, even if Scott was only familiar with one...two...two and a half homosexuals if you count Stiles.

" We hardly talk! We were lab partners like twice! So explain to me how I know Danny any better than Derek?"

"Just answer me!"

"I haven't even given him a single hand job, let alone a fucking blowjob. The giving to receiving ratio in the relationship is like one to four! Besides that, my sex life doesn't concern you."

"I'm your best friend!"

"You know, I'm surprised every time you drop the whole 'best friend' card considering you spend most of your time with Isaac..."

"Isaac's a cool guy...wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes I am, Scott. Didn't I ever tell you? I love you! I have wanted to have sex with you for years, and I have always dreamed about us making love as the sun rises on the beach, and growing old together with two beautiful...adopted...uh babies..." Stiles trailed off from his sarcastic rant due to the dumfounded look that Scott was giving him, "Please don't tell me you are actually believing me. Come on!"

Maybe Stiles shouldn't have expected anything less than that reaction from Scott, considering it was the same thing that Stiles did with Isaac played a similar "I love you" trick that night that sparked this whole thing. Stiles hoped he came off sarcastic enough though that Scott wouldn't mistake his faux feelings and had a little faith that he wouldn't think that Stiles had sexual urges fueled by his friend. Stiles sighed, almost defeated.

"You know, sometimes I get thinking that Isaac's giving you blowjobs in the parking lot of the school."

"Stiles, do you realize what you just said?" Scott looked appalled, but Stiles was being somewhat honest. After all, Stiles was still pretty sure that Isaac was in love with his best friend.

"Yes, and I'm asking you if it's true. Is that why you're so pissed off with me over this, are you just voicing all the anger at yourself towards me?" He gave an accusatory glare, "Is he better than Allison?"

"That's a low blow for you." Scott's face contorted with hurt.

"Hell no! You don't get to be offended by that. You had me here, pissed off at me for engaging in sexual acts with Derek, so I thought I would at least ask about your recent behavior."

"You can stop." Scott grumbled.

"Are you done bitching at me about my relationship with Derek?" Stiles was extending a sort of an olive branch. If they could have a truce with their bickering, then maybe they could get somewhere.

"No." Stiles had the sudden urge to backhand the wolf, but he tried to refrain from pursuing the action because Stiles knew he would get his ass handed back to him on a silver platter.

"I think you are." He concluded.

"Can we just talk then?" Stiles gave him an affirmative nod to Scott's request, briefly mentioning not to bring up his indiscretions with Derek again.

"Why are you here?" Stiles asked halfheartedly.

"I came to tell you that Allison and I have been talking again..."

"Great. How's Isaac taking that?" Was the first thing that popped out of Stiles mouth, obviously breaking their little contract, but the boy couldn't help but jump straight to it. It was a natural response to him at this point.

"Why do you assume he's in love with me?"

"Because he is! Why can't you see that?"

"Just drop it." Stiles was put off by the demand, and his tone rather passive aggressive, which made Stiles want to keep bringing up the Isaac thing. Stiles was still sure that Isaac was in love with Scott.

_'Maybe Derek knows something...' _Although Scott might not want to hear it from Derek if it is true, it at least proves Stiles point to his friend. Stiles tucked that thought to a corner of his mind for later.

"Anyways...that was all I came here to tell you." Scott finished sourly. Stiles shrugged,

"Great. I'm happy for you and all that jazz." Stiles spoke freely.

"You aren't saying it like you actually mean it."

"What was your first guess? I'm sorry, but I'm still a little peeved that you burst in here and freaked the fuck out." Stiles stepped over to his desk, and woke up his computer from a state of hibernation.

"I'm sorry about it. I just—why Derek?" Scott played off his apology, trying to ease into learning more about Stiles relationship. As Stiles began typing away on his computer, and scrolling through news articles online, he responded with a not so obvious,

"Because he's actually kind of nice," Stiles continued, "He's basically letting me use him, no emotional attachment really, just friends with benefits while I try figuring this who 'I like guys' thing. Can't you understand that."

"Can it really be that easy, Stiles? Realistically there are always emotional attachments."

"It's possible."

"I have seen both No Strings Attached and Friends with Benefits, and they say otherwise." Scott unashamedly at the fact that he spent time watching chick-flicks.

"You watch that garbage?"

"That doesn't matter! What _if_ he loves you?" Stiles did not need to hear the hypothetical "ifs". That word keeps rolling in his mind every time something like this comes up lately. What if Stiles wasn't jealous of Isaac stealing his best friend? What if he didn't try to break them away from each other? What if Stiles didn't go to that club? What if Stiles just lived a normal life rather than get mixed up in the hot mess that has been boiling over.

Absolutely no emotion connections wasn't entirely possible, and Stiles understood that. He was seeing Derek in a different light in the last few days, and Stiles actually told Scott that he was nice, which was a milestone itself. Unfortunately Stiles rather not waste time on those circulating ideas. Derek and him both had outs to the relationship, and Stiles hoped in time Derek would use his out once he gets agitated enough with him.

"He doesn't." Stiles shrugged it off.

"He agreed to let you used him for sex. With Allison, I would create whatever excuse and do whatever it took to be closer to her. That sounds exactly like what Derek is doing..."

"Stop, okay?" Stiles turned his attention away from his computer and to his friend. His eyes begging for Scott to pull away from the subject rather than carrying it on. _'Anything in this room will probably come back and bite me in the ass...' _A thought that Stiles believed true since Derek was only downstairs, and with his enhanced hearing, the boy was sure Derek has already become more than furious with him and his answers.

"So you don't know?" Scott questioned on.

"It doesn't matter! What we have is going 'perfectly' fine!" Stiles let slip. That was something that Stiles was trying to avoid saying.

"Can't you really say it's perfectly fine?" Stiles groaned, mentally screaming at Scott to stop talking. "Stiles, Derek is a person too, despite being...well himself," Scott finished.

Of course Derek's feelings matter, Stiles wasn't completely ignorant to the idea. He knows that Derek is capable of having feelings, despite the encounters they had prior to the club. He's human, or close enough, and no one deserves to be tossed away and feel like a used tissue.

"Scott, it's fine." Stiles was stern in his tone.

"Alright," Scott was hesitant, "I'm done lecturing you."

"Good. Now you never answered me about Isaac. Was he pissed off when you told him you and Allison are trying to make things work?" Scott averted his eyes to the ground, which made Stiles furrow his brows in confusion. "I'm guessing you haven't told him."

"Yes—No. He doesn't know yet, okay?" Scott shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You should tell hi—" Stiles stopped midsentence on a quick note, "—on second thought, please don't. Shit might hit the fan, and we don't need a crazy werewolf running rampant because you broke his heart with your puppy dog eyes."

"Screw you."

"You can if you want or have I not been clear enough?" Stiles smirked. Scott just shook his head, still having trouble believing some of the things that comes out of that boy's mouth.

Both friends became alert when they heard a light knocking on the door. Stiles answered with a simple 'come in', and Derek opened the door, as Stiles remembered him, maybe with a bit more of a scowl on his face since he left the teen's room, but it was expected. Scott took that as he cue to leave.

"I'll be going. Sorry for interrupting your...private time?" Scott wasn't sure how he should classify the two sexual advances in words, "I'll just call next time." Stiles nodded.

"Please do."

"Later."

Scott exited through the door, walking passed the alpha, their stares meeting momentarily before Scott was behind the man. He closed the door behind him. Stiles and Derek stood in silence, sharing quiet stares among them.

_'Two people know now...might as well stop fornicating altogether.' _Stiles thought to himself. _'Or I could just post a rainbow banner outside my house. Maybe a rainbow tramp stamp that I could show off in the locker room...' _Stiles let out a small laugh, causing Derek to give him a puzzled look.

"So, is Scott okay with this?" Derek asked quaintly.

"You don't have to ask. I know you could hear us from downstairs." A pit began forming at the bottom of his gut at the fact that Derek could hear _everything. _Stiles wasn't taking advantage of Derek's emotions, or not intentionally. He had higher hopes that Derek was more mature about it, besides, he offered to be a sex surrogate of sorts.

"I thought I'd be polite."

"So you know the good news about Scott and Allison."

"Yeah, but I was too busy thinking about how you were defending our relationship." A blush crept onto Stiles' face and began grinding his teeth. He receded away from the wolf, hoping to hide any potential guilt that could be rearing its ugly face.

"It wasn't anything." Stiles responded timidly. The next second he felt an arm wrap around his waist, and fell into Derek's solid chest. The heat from his body caressing the boy's form. A gentle kiss was laid upon Stiles' neck, the faint feeling of the wolf's stubble remained.

"Yes it was." He whispered in a soothingly low voice. Stiles instantly pulled away, his mind a bit frazzled from the sudden contact.

"Just forget it." Stiles sputtered out, "Do you want the blowjob or not?" He extended the offer, maybe he could still summon the courage to go through with it this time. Derek just smirked at the question.

"That's very forward of you."

"I'm being generous." Stiles put it mildly. Derek approached him again, snaking his arms about the boy again, this time tighter, more possessive. Stiles attempted a futile escape, the contact becoming overwhelming.

"You're wrong though." Derek spoke randomly, and lost Stiles completely, who gave a blank stare at the wolf.

"About?"

"My feelings for you." Derek's words made the sunken feeling in Stiles stomach worse. He tried averting his eyes, but they only found himself gazing at the man's lips which wasn't ideal. A light hand brushed the side of his face, and felt that same hand lift his head up, where Derek's gentle eyes met his own.

"Please—" Stiles was cut off by Derek,

"I think you're fully aware of my feeling for you. From the day this began..." Thos words stung Stiles' heart, the guilt wrenching itself.

"Please. Just stop." The boy begged.

"Can I finish?" Derek's voice the void of cruel intentions or mocking tones. His words were heartfelt, and honest. He spoke like he was well rehearsed, and put thought and an enormous amount of emotion behind each sentence. Emotions and feelings that Stiles couldn't reciprocate.

"I really don't need you to fini—" Cutoff once again, this time by Derek's inviting lips pressed against his own. The warmth was hypnotic, something that he wanted to fully embrace, but trying to prevent himself from succumbing to the feeling. Derek pulled away after a brief moment.

"I love you." Stiles' heart nearly shattered when he heard Derek speak those words. He bit his lip, trying to contain the cry that was building in the back of his throat. Blood was drawn from his lip as he bit down harder, his eyes welling up and turning red. Derek peered at him with concern, and Stiles could only repeat one word in his head.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!'_

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Stiles mental thought became audible as he continued his one word tantrum. Stiles broke free when he caught Derek off guard with his reaction. "Shit!"

"What?" Derek's shocked question made Stiles become pissed off. Those three magic words that can cause a major shit storm.

"You aren't suppose to say something like that!" Stiles sat on the edge of his bed, his hand swept over his face, wiping away any potential tears of frustration that were coming on. "Now I feel obligated to say something that I just can't!"

Derek kneeled down in front of his lover. Grabbing both of Stiles' wrists, Derek pulled both of his friend's hands away from his face, and place gently on Stiles' lap.

"I didn't say you had to return the feelings. I'm perfectly fine with that." Derek was trying to be comforting, but Stiles could only hear the echo of 'I love you' in his ears every time the wolf opens his mouth.

"Why do you say these things? How are you even okay with that?"

"Because I am. Why can't you just wrap your brain around that?"

"No normal person is okay with that!" Derek looked offended at what Stiles.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not normal." Derek glared at the boy, the boy he claims to love, but too frustrated with the kid remotely emulate those affections. The wolf rose from the kneeling position, and trudged to the computer desk.

"It's four days!"

"It's been longer for me." The sincerity in Derek's voice raked Stiles' mind into confusion.

"Let's just pretend you didn't say it." Stiles considered it the only sensible thing the two should do, and maybe they could salvage the semi-mutually beneficial thing they had going on.

"No. Let's talk about this." Derek urged, genuinely offended at the suggestion to ignore it.

"What's with everyone and talking lately?" Stiles has had enough conversation between Lydia and Scott to last him for the remainder of the week. "I'm done talking!"

"Stiles, just tell me if you have any feelings for me. Any at all. You told Scott you didn't, but Scott doesn't have to know."

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes." Derek hastily answered.

"Sometimes I want to slap you for every stupid word you say." Stiles spoke with a deadpan expression. He was not terribly pleased right now. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Cute."

"You wanted me to be honest." Stiles laid out the lame excuse.

"Can you wrap you head around potential of you and me? Is it that much of an impossibility?"

"I don't want to!" Stiles exclaimed to the alpha. Derek lashed out immediately with a snarl directed towards the teen, his eyes gleaming red with rage. Stiles was startled, between glare that was plastered on Derek's face, a mix of anger and hurt, and the bared teeth, Stiles stood there with fear stricken eyes, petrified like a statue.

Derek was taken aback by Stiles' face. The red color faded from Derek's irises and his scowl transitioned into a neutral expression.

"Stiles..."

"No!" Stiles didn't want to hear anymore things about it. He wanted to move on. This argument was getting them nowhere, and considering this was an alternative relationship, this conflict should of been nonexistent. Stiles continued, "Don't 'Stiles' me. You said you were okay with the whole noncommittal thing while I tried to sort things out!"

"But you have figured things out! You know your sexual preference, you just don't want to be public about it even though it two out of three of the most important people in your life knows now." Derek tried to reason with the teen.

"I doesn't fucking matter. We agreed to no strings attached so we can walk away with a clean slate, no pressures or guilt."

"You can still do that. Hell, you can do it right now." Derek almost challenged Stiles to say it. To tell him that their thing was over, and that their relationship was parting ways.

"I don't want to walk away!" Stiles confessed.

"Really?"

"Yes really!" Stiles sighed, "You told me if I gave you _one_ reason, that we could walk away from this. I have come up with a reason, but guess what, I'm still standing here. I still want to try this." Stiles poured his heart out into his next confession. Stiles was giving Derek absolute honesty, openness that he desired.

"So do you...?" Derek trailed off, fearful of asking the question fully.

"No, I don't love you." Derek's frowned, his eyes clouding with loss. "Derek, stop with the puppy dog eyes, douche bag."

"Stiles, I feel like no one else can break my heart like you could."

"And I never thought I would want to hug you and strangle you at the same time," Stiles responded. Derek let out a light charmed chuckle at Stiles response.

"Thanks."

"We can talk later, alright? I just need some room to breathe." Stiles reached out for Derek's hand, and tangled his finger's in Derek's. Leading his elder out of his room, down the stairs and to the front door, Stiles' heart pounded heavily.

"Your heartbeat is soothing." Derek mentioned when they reached the door. "Why are you so nervous...anxious?" Derek tried to match an emotion to Stiles' state of mind.

"It's nothing." Stiles reassured him.

"Text me later." Stiles spoke as he opened the door to let the man out. Derek leaned down and pressed Stiles against the door, his hand travelling up the younger's waist. Their lips met in a heavy kiss. There was a one-sided reserved tension on Stiles part that Derek noticed, assuming it was because of their previous conversation and potential emotional hazards. Stiles tried his best to conceal his emotional distance behind the kiss because he didn't want to break it off. He was just getting used to having the wolf around, a friend, a partner that that created a caring environment only by being held by him. The two broke away from each other.

"Good bye," Derek expressed his farewell, and walked out of Stiles house. He eagerly slammed the door shut and leaned against the surface of the entrance. Stiles took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, reflecting on the last few hours of the day.

_'What the hell am I doing?'_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

__**END NOTE: So...how was it? I know it isn't really "true love", but a lot of things were "true" and "love was kind of expressed, and here I am spreading it too thin...ANYWAYS!**

**Please leave a wonderful review or a hateful review or something! Like it, favorite it, follow it. LOVE IT. Got a little crazy there.**

**I have started school again, so I plan on spending time on Mondays and Wednesdays, and anytime on the weekends I don't have work or to study to spend time working on the story. I calling it my Writer's Block...but I don't have writer's block...I don't think for this next chapter at least.**

**Once again, thanks! Stay classy.**


	6. How Come You're Not Here

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait. It's been a rough two weeks with school, and having to put my dog to sleep, and work and just life in general is sucking lately. Next chapter is planned, and I don't know when it'll be out.**

**I don't own shit. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: How Come You're Not Here**

About a week and a half. That was the last time that Stiles saw Derek after he said "I love you" to the teen. A memory that would never fade from Stiles' mind. Constantly dwelling on their bizarre relationship, the boy distracted himself with outlets like Scott, even though he's been with Allison more often, as long as it wasn't Isaac, he was perfectly fine with it. He even got invited to a couple things by Lydia, and Stiles tagged along almost every time, but when she tried to stick her nose into his love life, he quickly shut her down.

The problem still in the air. Once again, Stiles reminder to the alpha was a headache to come. Derek did text him, like Stiles asked, which was kind of him, even loyal, and they would pass text messages to each other, but Stiles when it came to phone calls, they were quickly ignored. When it came to outings and dates, Stiles would decline to all of them, saying that he promised to hang out with Scott or Lydia. Hell, he even threw Danny's name out there once in the last week which Derek replied with a "Should I be jealous?" in response. He could visualize every scowl, frown, and glare behind each decline to be together.

Derek showed up at his house randomly, luckily Stiles was actually out with Lydia that time and his father answered the door. Then Stiles came home to about thirty questions all pertaining to why Derek Hale was on his doorstep looking for his son, and Stiles just blew him off like Derek. Essentially, Stiles was in a deadlock with how he wanted to handle Derek.

It was a plain old Wednesday afternoon in the middle of the summer. Stiles was heading back to that cafe that Lydia, Derek and him had coffee that one afternoon after Lydia caught the two of them sharing a miniscule kiss. This time Derek wasn't going to be there, Danny was joining them for some planning for Jackson's big going away party. What Stiles couldn't figure out was why they wanted to include him into the planning. He wasn't the best of friends with Jackson, so Stiles could only suspect some ulterior motives to their invitation, but it was just another excuse he could use to avoid any run in with Derek.

Stiles parked his jeep in a nearby parking lot, and headed over to the cafe, thinking about what kind of drink he was going to get this time. He saw his friends sitting inside, laughing at something, and sipping away at their drinks. When Stiles opened the door, the aroma of espresso and baked goods overcame his senses as the sweet scents permeated the world. Lydia waved Stiles over to their table with a big smile.

"Stiles! You made it!" Lydia embraced the guy in a light hug before returning to her seat. Stiles took the spare seat to the right of Lydia, and gave a suspicious glance to Danny who seemed a little off, and then the to the redhead that seemed like her usual self.

"Let's get started with this party thing then."

"Wait a second. We would like to give you something first." Lydia grabbed a medium sized blue gift bag that was placed on the ground by her seat, and handed it to Stiles. "Just as a thank you for helping us."

"Isn't it a bit early considering I haven't even helped yet..." Stiles turned his gaze to Danny, who looked a bit uncomfortable, which Stiles only assumed was from what the actual gift was.

"Fine." Stiles opened the bag a little wider, and moved around the tissue paper until he could see some of the contents. Stiles mouth dropped to the floor, his disbelief apparent as he stared into the bag filled with assorted medium sized condoms and a bottle of strawberry flavored lubricant. "Oh please, don't tell me...this is a joke, right?" Stiles could only hope.

"No," Lydia looked at her friend a little too seriously, a seriousness that scared Stiles, "You're my friend, and I just want you to be safe. Besides I thought that maybe you would be too embarrassed to go buy them yourself, so I got them for you."

She was right to think that, Stiles wasn't going to be caught dead buying this stuff, he would have just used plastic wrap from the kitchen if he was desperate. Stiles rolled his eyes, as Danny began to take a sip, Stiles returned the bag back into Lydia's arms and clearly said bluntly, "They're too small," which made Danny inhale his drink down the wrong pipe and began having a coughing fit.

"What do you mean too small?" Danny managed to sputter when his coughing subsided. Stiles avoided any eye contact for a second.

"You know..._too _small." Stiles mentioned quickly. Lydia followed the statement with a embarrassed 'oh my'.

"You're joking, right?" Danny asked, "I have seen you in the locker room, you aren't that big."

Stiles opened his mouth to refute that statement, but embarrassingly withdrawing himself from his response.

"Stiles, those are for _you_..." Lydia reiterated, putting extra emphasis on the 'you' part. "Who did you think they were for?" The girl raised a curious brow, and a coy smirk.

"I just thought it was—wasn't this some sick present about my relationship with Derek?"

"No, I just assumed that maybe you'd be versatile..." Lydia admitted. "Wait. Have you and Derek had sex already?"

"And you're a bottom?" Danny threw out the question also.

"No...I just..." Stiles saw that he was caught in his confession, and sighed, "I was going to give him a blowjob before Scott interrupted." Stiles admitted his failure of oral satisfaction on his side of the relationship, but it wasn't entirely his fault.

"Wow. Leave it to Scott to cock block Derek." Danny said absent mindedly. "How big is Derek again?" Stiles glared at the guy, before getting up and heading over to the counter to order something to drink. Lydia smacked Danny from across the table for such and invasive question.

"Come on, Danny, that's too personal."

"Don't tell me you aren't curious." Danny shot and accusatory expression at the redhead, who just shrugged it off with a flip of her loose curls. Stiles came back a few seconds later with a frappe in hand, and took a place in his original spot, slightly more emotionally prepared for any other questions.

"So, after Scott interrupted, you didn't just give him one after he left?" Lydia directly when back to the topic.

"I offered." Stiles slurped his drink through the straw, chewing on the tip lightly as he continued ingesting it. "Instead he wanted to just confess his undying love for me," Stiles finished nonchalantly.

Lydia and Danny shared both an interested, yet confused stares at what Stiles told them, Lydia decided to approach it first,

"He said he loved you?" Stiles pursed his lips and nodded, giving making an audible 'mmhmm...'. Lydia's brows furrowed, "And you said?"

"Shit." Stiles calmly replied to the question. Lydia almost gasped when she heard that, and Danny just shook his head, probably more sympathetic on Stiles part about the L-bomb being dropped on him like a ton of bricks.

"Stiles, did you really say that? Didn't you have something else to say besides that?"

"I also told him that it's been only four days," Stiles said displeasingly, "I'm not going to say something that I don't mean. For god's sake, I was scared shitless when he told me that. I mean it was seriously four days, three make outs and one blowjob on his part. That does not constitute and 'I love you too' kind of response from me."

"Was he any good?" Danny asked, referring to the blowjob, and Stiles could only nod his head once again. Lydia was stoned face, her jaw clenched, her eyes cold and disappointed on how Stiles handled the situation. A faint buzzing noise could be heard going off, and Stiles instantly retrieved his phone and saw an alert of a text message. He held his breath, opening up the message, seeing Derek's name appear.

**Derek**: At your house. Where are you?

Stiles quickly typed out a message, Danny and Lydia watching closely as he typed his words.

**Stiles: **Out with Lydia and Danny, be home soon.

Stiles placed his phone on the table, and waited for Lydia or Danny to say something. They both obviously had some questions or opinions on the matter, and he was anxious to have them be voiced so he can have further things to worry about. The boy wished he could move forward and act like what other people believe doesn't not matter, but everything matters. Especially when it comes from some of his closest friends.

"If you have something to say, say it." Stiles urged them to express themselves.

"What happened after he said he loved you?" Danny asked hesitantly. Not because he was out of his element, just because he never considered himself particularly close to Stiles.

"I fought him on it, he was himself, we shared a kiss and he left. " Stiles laughed at the situation now that he's actually telling someone about it. "And I haven't seen him since." Lydia smacked Stiles upside the back of his head. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"You haven't seen him? What's wrong with you?" Stiles phone vibrated on table, and Lydia snatched it before Stiles had a chance to reach for it. "Is Derek texting you now?"

"Yes." Stiles begrudgingly spoke. "Just give me my phone back." Lydia handed it over, and Stiles checked the text.

**Derek: **How come you're not here?

Stiles once again responded quickly, typing out his explanation about helping throw a going away party for Jackson at a coffee shop. Lydia rolled her eyes at how Stiles is carelessly throwing away his love life away through only text messages, or at least in her opinion. Stiles did not actually know what he was doing with himself and this relationship.

"So you've been avoiding him?" Danny opened up the conversation again.

"To put it lightly, I'm as elusive as the fucking tooth fairy to Derek." Stiles put it blatantly. Danny let out a small laugh, and finished off the rest of his drink.

"What the hell are you doing? You should go meet up with him and jump into bed with each other! Like right now!" Lydia jumped out of her seat as she yelled at the top of her lungs. Stiles yanked her by her arm and back into her seat, telling her kindly to be quiet. Stiles' phone buzzed again.

**Derek: **Come home to me.

Stiles groan and tossed his phone on the table, and Danny and Lydia both peered at the open message that was clearly displayed on the screen. They both awed at the sweetness of it, which nauseated their friend.

"Stiles, just go to him." Lydia highly suggested.

"No." He grabbed his cell and composed another message, telling him he will try to break away soon, but that was just another empty lie which he was getting use to making lately. Once finished, he met a vicious scowl from his former affection. "Can we just get on to the party?"

"How do you stack up to his ex-boyfriends?" Danny inquired curiously.

"I only know of one who died in a fire. Besides that, I don't know anything about the others...or if there are even others." He spoke openly. Lydia nibbled on her lower lip, secretively, holding something back. Danny seemed to be the only one to notice, and without clearly thinking he opened his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just fine." Her expression was light, lost, hiding something.

"Do you have something to say?" Stiles gave a half-lidded critical stare at the girl, not believing her for a second on account because she always had an opinion.

"No." Lydia answered again, hastily, like trying to prove something. "Maybe..." She changed to neutral position. Stiles gestured her to speak her mind, but she just remained silent, preferring to keep the thought to herself.

"Lydia. Tell me. I promise I won't get mad."

"Kate Argent." Lydia peeped. The two guys stared at the girl like it was suppose to mean something more to them, or to Stiles at least. He remembered the werewolf huntress who tried to kill Derek while back all to well, but she was deceased as of now, but why was Lydia bringing her up now was what Stiles wanted to know.

"What about her?"

"I heard a rumor that Derek and her were together."

Stiles let out a laugh at what she was insinuating. The irony of the situation, a werewolf dating a werewolf huntress, and somehow it was not to shocking considering the same thing is happening between Allison and Scott. History has a habit of repeating itself it seems.

"Derek is gay. Remember?" Stiles managed to stifle a laugh, and pointed out the obvious.

"Well, maybe it happened before he came out. I'm just telling you what I heard from Allison." Lydia defended herself.

Stiles' heart sunk in his chest. She was a bombshell compared to him. Most of Derek's past lovers were probably on the same level of attractiveness as him, so that say little about Stiles own self esteem. How could he compare, it was not even fair to compare two people so different. What about all the guys he has been with? The idea made Stiles' stomach sour. The boy considered whether avoiding Derek was the best plan after all. Eventually the wolf would get tired of his games, and run off. Both escaped, hands clean, but Stiles confessed he did not want that. After Derek saying he loved the boy, Stiles doesn't know how he would be able to continue with the alpha without some extreme variation of awkward ruining it.

"Whatever." Stiles shrugged it off and drank his now melted frappe.

"Everything will be fine." Danny tried to break through the tension. Lydia just smiled, and silently agreed. Stiles sighed, understanding he was in it for ride. From that moment, they began discussing party ideas, catering, DJ, and Stiles was happy for a short time. Glad to have anything to preoccupy himself with and get his mind off Derek.

One final text message came in that Stiles only glanced at quickly before diverting his attention to the party.

**Derek: **Have I done something wrong?

* * *

A few hours have passed, their conversations about the party have subsided, most of it figured out and everything from catering to the guest list (or lack of, it seemed like everyone was invited). It was leaning towards about four o'clock in the afternoon, and Stiles did not receive any other text messages from his lover and he secretly hoped that Derek might have understood at this point that he did not want to see him right now because the wolf's love for him was too complicated to Stiles.

Lydia gathered up her things to dash out and meet up with Jackson in some undisclosed location for an early dinner date, or that's what she made it seem like. She stopped to ask if Danny was alright getting a ride back with Stiles, volunteering the boy for the carpool job, and Danny just nodded. That was around three or so, and Stiles was just having small chatting sessions with his classmate.

About nothing to particular. Mostly movies, music, and about Jackson, which seemed to depress Danny a bit, but that was understandable considering it was his best friend leaving for New York. Stiles wished he could be more sympathetic towards the other teen, to be on the same level of emotion understanding about his friend leaving, but he wasn't sure that his partial separation with Scott could equate to Danny's situation.

The two boys were in a conversation about a new band when Stiles' phone vibrated, alerting of another dreaded message, this time it was from Scott.

**Scott: **Why are you hiding from Derek?

Stiles grinded his teeth, irked that Derek had the nerve to ask Scott why he wasn't around very often. Stiles ignored the message, and looked back at Danny and apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry. I understand why you're avoiding him." Danny responded, knowingly. Stiles sighed, thinking that maybe Danny was in a similar world as he is. Frankly, Stiles wish it wasn't as complex as it turned out.

"Yeah?"

"Stiles, you're just scared. You don't know your feelings for him, but he just dropped his rather selfish declaration on you after four days." Danny smiled empathetically, "It was unfair of him to do something like that."

"Have you ever been in a situation like this?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Yes." Danny answered honestly, taking his straw in his new iced mocha drink and twirling it as a physical distraction as he talked. Stiles was more intrigued by this development, and asked another question,

"What did you do?"

"I apologized." Danny admitted. Stiles was confused about why he would be the one to say he was sorry for something that his significant other did. The boy gave a puzzled look to his friend, and Danny just elaborated more. "I was the one who said 'I love you' to someone who was not prepared to hear it."

"Oh." Stiles mouthed. So Danny was the Derek in his problematic relationship, "So you said you're sorry, and everything was fixed?" Danny shook his head, and Stiles frowned. He should of known it wasn't that easy of the process.

"Once you say it, you can't really take it back. And apologizing for loving someone is not something you can just say. It took me weeks to just realize that it wasn't fair of me to tell him something like that."

Stiles thought on that for a moment, thinking about whether Derek managed to recognize that same thing that Danny explained. The boy should give the wolf more credit, but the feelings that Derek wants to express was out of Stiles' grasp. What if he just went to his house now, the wolf was probably still there with Stiles luck. It has been hours since he said he would be there soon, and if he got there, what explanation would he give to the alpha?

"Thanks for telling me that." Stiles said appreciatively. "Do you mind, if I just head out?" It was clear that Danny was going to have to find another way home.

"Going to go talk to him?" Danny questioned knowingly. Stiles just nodded, and got of his seat and head for the exit. He dashed to his car, and fiddled with his keys to his jeep. Hopping in and immediately starting it, he backed out his vehicle and raced back home.

* * *

Stiles pulled his car to the curb in front of his house, the front light left on by his father illuminated the porch, but he was probably back at the station by now doing some late night work. The teen didn't see a familiar figure in sight, so he thought himself clear for the minute. He removed his keys from the ignition, and opened his car door. Hopping out and locking it up for the night, he warily sauntered up the walk way, in case he got ambushed. He was anxious, he thought Derek would be lurking around, waiting for him to arrive, and pissed off. He also decided that maybe Derek wants to apologize for his confession like Danny did, but that could be a false hope.

He took a seat on the stoop steps, and waited. Stiles pulled his phone from his pocket and selected Derek's number from the contact list and began typing a text.

**Stiles: **Are you still around?

He tapped the send button, and waited for a response. A few seconds later, Stiles heard a faint vibration noise, but it wasn't coming from his phone. He turned around to see the werewolf standing there. Hands in pockets, scowl on his face, and shoulders stiff. Stiles should of expected as much. The boy did not react to the discovery, he was used to things creeping up on him, so why would a brooding werewolf be any different?

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Stiles apologized poorly, "Party planning went a little late." He continued to lay on the lackluster excuse. Derek removed himself from his position, and took a seat next to Stiles, his expression unaffected by the admission of guilt.

"Fine." Derek grumbled.

"You don't sound fine." Stiles bit his lip. This was what he was expecting, now he waited for the outburst, the glowing red eyes, and everything else that came along with it.

"Have I done something wrong?" Derek turned to the younger, and Stiles' body hardened at the disappointed stare he was giving him. Stiles had the idea that maybe kissing him or initiating some physical contact with the man might make him drop it, but something in the back of his mind said otherwise.

"Yes," Stiles was blunt about it, which Derek was thankfully pleased to get, but at the same time, it was not something the older wanted to hear.

"What did I do?"

"You told me you loved me." Stiles responded to the follow up. Derek's hands clenched tightly into fists, annoyed with the boy's answers.

"I do love you." Derek gritted his teeth. Stiles was not sure if he was saying that because he was trying to reassure him, or self-reassurance. " I don't regret saying it either."

"Derek, I'm not asking you to apologize for your feelings. I'm just telling you that it wasn't fair of you to say something like that when you're fully aware that I don't feel the same way." Stiles felt in control for once, mature in his standing on this. He would have to thank Danny for giving him the words that were necessary to express himself to the alpha.

"Why did you act like everything was fine after I told you that?" Derek remained stoic, but Stiles could tell it was taking everything it had in the alpha to contain his emotions. Stiles felt guilty that he had to resort to that.

"I wanted it to be fine. It can still be fine." Stiles grabbed hold of Derek's hand, for his own comfort more so than Derek's, "That's not the best justification, but that's all I have for you."

"Why couldn't you just be honest with me?"

"Why do we have more issues than a couple that is actually dating?" Stiles asked the rhetorical question which Derek just snuffed at. "Our relationship is fine, Derek. That's the truth. We just need to stop overcomplicating it."

"Alright," Derek agreed, "What do you propose?"

"I need space, more space." Stiles explained, "I just need to put myself out there, and see what happens." Stiles lifted himself up off his seat, and brushed off his behind of anything that may have caught onto his clothing. Derek reached out for Stiles' hand with a possessive nature, wanting to feel his soft skin, but retracted it before noticed because that was the opposite of 'space'.

"I can give you space. I'm going to warn you, it's not smart to leave me alone." Derek forced a soft smile and stood up.

"I'm sure you'll manage. Just give me a little time, and if you want to still be _friends_, then we can be." The two guys looked at each other, Stiles frowned at the man before wrapping his arms around the man's waist in a gentle embrace, "Just give me a little time. I like you Derek, but...I just don't know. Okay?"

"You're sweet, Stiles." Derek said that he savored the position the two were in. The comfort of the boys form again his was what warmed his cold heart, and Derek wished he could hold on to it a little longer, but he was afraid to wrap his arms around Stiles because things would probably escalate as they usually did between the two.

"Don't you know? I'm honey dipped."

Derek gave an encouraging laugh, although it was not entirely funny for him. Stiles tore away from the wolf, and stepped aside to let him be on his way.

"Thank you. I'll see you around?" Stiles hesitantly inquired. Derek shrugged, and pulled out his phone, and punched in a few numbers before hitting send. Within a couple seconds, Stiles phone went off, but he didn't look at it knowing it was from him. "What did you send me?"

"My new address. Feel free to stop by any time." Derek answered before walking off across the street to his car, shoulders slouched slightly, jumping into his car, and driving away, leaving only a depressed Stiles who wasn't sure if talking created more of burden for Derek or for himself at this point. The boy sighed and walked into his house, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**END NOTE: Sorry for errors and stuff. Rough week, and I really didn't want to spend a lot of time editing. **

**I know it was kind of an abrupt ending to the chapter. I just want to explain, and I think it's clearly defined to myself, but I don't know about you guys/girls/undefined. I was originally going to go for something along the lines of Stiles not being there emotionally, but I think he is in a way, but just not on the level of love. This was more approaching why he was avoiding Derek and physically not there. Slut Like You is the next chapter. Be prepared?**

**That's all.**

**Please review or whatever. **


End file.
